A Royal Pain in My Heart
by Nileywriter101
Summary: This is the story between A Cook who can't even read and A Royal Prince. I honestly can't make a good summary for it. It's a Niley story. It will be better then the summary I PROMISE! Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

From the first time she saw his face, she was scared. He is a tall man with brown hair. His name is His Royal Highness King Kevin the I. He is the king and he owns the palace that she forcefully call home.

* * *

**Miley's POV**

Life in the palace is not what one would call easy. I've been living here since I was 2. My mother was chosen by the king to be a servant. I was hidden from his Royal Highness until I was 7. At that age, I was able to do a few small jobs here and there. The king did exile my mom from the kingdom but he let me continue to work. Of chorus the king has his 3 sons Prince Kevin the II, Prince Joseph and Prince Nicholas. Prince Nicholas is my age according to what I heard from his maid. I'm not one of the servants who has the privilege of seeing the Princes. A servant like me is not one who leaves the kitchen without being ordered to do so. I cook all day and clean all evening until the clock rings 10 times. At 10 in the night, I'm to in my room and not leave. If you can call it a room. It's really small. It has just enough room to fit my bed, a small wardrobe for my clothes, a little fauset for washing my face, and a little wall mirror to make sure that I look presentable before I commence my work in the morning. I get in my room and I change into a nightdress. I get into bed but a noise prevents me from sleeping. I hear a piano being played outside. I open my curtains just slightly and I see a handsome boy playing the piano while a bunch of other people in fancy outfits danced. That's one thing I crave to be able to do. I want to be out there with them in a beautiful dress listening to music and dancing to the music until my feet were sore and eventually if I'm lucky, someone will teach me to play the piano. I want to play it so long until my fingers go numb. I see someone looking up towards my window and I close the curtain abruptly. I immediately get right under my covers and I let the music from outside lull me to sleep.

* * *

**The next morning**

Miley's POV

I wake up after the clock dinges 5 time just like I'm use to and I get ready for the day of work and chores that I know await me. I start by combing my hair until all the knots are out. I start weaving my hair into 2 clean, neat and proper french braids with red ribbons at the end to keep them together. I pull on my work clothes and I tie my apron. I rush to the kitchen to make sure I'm not late. It's only natural for me to jump right to work by preparing eggs, putting bread in the oven, making oatmeal and cutting up fruits.

"Miley can you help one of the other cooks make the pancake?" The boss of the kitchen asks.

"Sir, I can't." I tell him weakly.

"Why not? You are not allowed to disobey orders from me!" He states angrily.

"Sir, I can't do it because I can't read. I can only cook things I've been shown how to cook. Surely Cook Anthony hasn't the time to show me how to cook a pancake." I tell the kitchen boss risking a punishment for disobeying.

The punishment for disobeying is something to be feared. Not only are you not allowed to eat, but you are to go into the basement and sit in the cold an dark until you are released.

"It's alright Miley, I'll show you how to cook pancakes." Cook Anthony says as I go over to his station.

Anthony shows me how much milk and flour and all the other ingredients I need and shows me how to know when to stop mixing. I'm delighted that I made pancakes acceptable for the King on my first try. After the hussel and bussel in the kitchen was done and the last plates were served, we eat some stuff that was extra while the kitchen head is gone upstairs to do some of the King's orders. The food is distributed evenly amongst all the kitchen staff. We would be terribly punished if we were caught eating the food that was prepared for the King and his family. We get served tea, bread and servant soup later in the afternoon, but extra food is always nice since the servant soup is fowl. We are the only ones who know it's contents. We are closely monitored when we make it to ensure we didn't put anything extra in it. Sometimes I slip in some extra meat or spices when the Kitchen Boss isn't looking. We shove the rest of the leftovers in our mouths and chew the last buts just before the Kitchen Boss comes back in.

"Come on people! Let's get moving on lunch! The royal family doesn't cook for itself." The Kitchen Boss yells as we scramble to a station and start cooking various things.

I start stirring a rich chicken soup when I see a figure in the doorway. My eyes lock with his and I remain frozen. Everyone bows down. Cook Anthony pulls me down and we all get back up as we see the young man is about to speak.

"Staff of the kitchen, my brothers and I will be in absence of lunch and dinner as well. You are to only prepare a meal for his Royal Highness, her Majesty and the baby growing inside her." The young man says as he leaves giving me a smile.

I go back to my station next to Anthony.

"Who was that?" I whisper.

"That was his Royal Highness Prince Nicholas." Chef Anthony replies.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**Prince Nicholas's POV**

"Prince Nicholas, your carriage awaits. Your brothers are in the lobby awaiting your arrival." My maid says.

"Thank you Charity. I will be down in a moment." I state as I step slip a few mints into my pocket and I head downstairs towards the lobby.

I pass by the kitchen and I can't help but smile. I met the cutest servant girl. She didn't bow down to me like the rest of them. See the whole "Divine Right" thing was never my thing. I didn't war to be chosen to be royalty, mind you I wouldn't be able to even think about living like a servant or a peasant. I get to the lobby and I see Kevin and Joe waiting for me.

"Come on Nick! We can't be late. There are going to be some beautiful princesses at this meeting who I want to meet." Joe says.

"Of course you would be the one to mention the princesses." I sys as we get in the carriage.

We drive through a peasant village and I can't help but feel bad for them. They work their hands to the none and they are the only ones who pay taxes. The carriage ride was quite nice with it's scenery.

"Prince Kevin, what is the subject of this meeting?" I ask politely.

"Marriage I believe. We get to meet our future wides." Kevin replies.

"Mine better be beautiful or someone is going to suffer!" Joe states.

"I'm sure they are all beautiful." I state.

I hate these stupid meetings. Why can't we just pick who we marry. I know we're marrying these girls to better our relationships with the other countries but still.

* * *

**In the kitchen**

**Miley's POV**

I start my prep for lunch when the kitchen boss pulls me aside.

"You go upstairs and clean for a little while and come back down when the clock rings 2 times, meaning it's 2 o'clock." He says.

I rush upstairs and I go to the library first to start my dusting.

"Miss Cyrus, how are you?" A maid named Demi asks.

"Quite well this fine morning." I state.

"It's a pity such well mannered girls like lack the ability to read and write." Demi states.

"Yes, it's a shame." I state as I grab my cloth and I start dusting off some of the books on the bookshelfs.

"You know that the King is planning on letting us have a break at 8 rings." Demi states.

"Ah, I see. Hopefully I'll be able to stop working early. Maybe if we both get off, we can meet up and chat." I tell her.

"Yeah. That would be very nice." I say giving her a smile.

After a little while, Demi leaves and I start for my other room that I have to clean. It's the nursery of the new prince or princess. The crib is made of fine wood and has many engravings and embellishments. I continue cleaning when I hear the bells ring twice. I rush down to the kitchen to start some food for supper.

* * *

**Prince Nicholas's POV**

"Hello, I'm Lord Cornwallace the Duke of Royal Marriages. I am the one in charge of telling you who your marriage partners will be." He explains as we all sit around a long table.

Come on stupid Lord Cornwallace and tell me who I'm being forced to marry and have children with.

"We are starting with Prince Kevin the I of France. You have been chosen to marry Princess Danielle of Spain. You are marrying here for boarder purposes and for her throne." Lord Cornwallace states.

Oh Kevin's future wife looks really beautiful.

"As for Prince Joesph of France you are marrying Princess Taylor of Eastern Prussia. Her parents are in need of France's assistance in defeating Russia and hoping marriage will seal the deal." Lord Cornwallace announces.

I knew we were going to get used, but I wasn't think we were going to get used like this.

"And for Prince Nicholas of France, Princess Selena of Italy. Princess Selena's family is in extreme need of troops to defeat Austria. Also there is a need for a male Heir on that throne but King Antonio had no sons." Lord Cornwallce explains as he give me Selena's hand to hold.

I feel no spark or connection between her and I. I feel nothingness. I keep thinking back to this morning with the servant girl. The way she looked at me and the way it made me feel was amazing.

"Prince Nicholas, come on let us go eat supper." Princess Selena says.

We go down the hall hand and hand and we eat a huge supper. Everything you can imagine is there, from goose to moose meat, every vegetable and all the desserts. I would say it's going to be a 7 course dinner. After our massive dinner, we say goodbye to our future wives. It's around 7:30 by the time we get home. I go up to my room and I see "HER" cleaning my room.

"I'll help you." I tell her.

She immediately freezes.

"Please don't report me to your father your highness." She says nervously.

"I'm not going to report you for cleaning and doing your job. Please let me help you." I tell her.

"Ummm alright, you can pick the books off the floor." She suggests.

I happily pick up the books and return them to the shelf. She gives me a smile and I start putting my laundry away.

"So what is your name?" I ask.

She freezes again.

"My name, my name is Miley sir." She says nervously with her palms sweating.

"Well I guess I need no introduction. I'm Prince Nicholas." I tell her giving her a soft smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

**Prince Nicholas's POV**

She gives me that truly heart warming smile. She finishes cleaning and heads for the door.

"Wait, where are you going?"He asks.

"To the servants quarters, I was told to go down there after I clean your room." She explains.

"Miley, please don't go away yet. I want to get to know you better." I tell her.

She goes away from the door.

"Now please sit on the bed with me, I want to talk to you." I tell her.

"But my clothes are probably dirty." She says.

"Right now, I don't care about the dirt on your clothes, I only care about you." I explain.

"Ok." She says as she sits on the bed cautiously.

"Now, can you tell me about yourself?" I ask her.

"Well I work in the kitchen during the day and at night, I clean." She explains.

"Ah, do you clean my room often?" I ask her.

"No, just today. Usually Demetria does it for you. She wanted to get away early, so I told her I would clean it for her." Miley explains.

"Well it's very clean you must be a smart girl." I state.

"Well, not really. I can't even read or write." She tells me.

"Really? Wow. How about I make you a deal. You come up here to clean my room and after you clean, I'll give you some lessons on how to read and write." I offer.

She smiles.

"You would do that for a mere servant girl like me?" She asks.

"Yes, I find you to be different then the other girls."I tell her.

"Thank you Prince Nicholas." She says with a huge smile appearing on her face.

"Please, when were alone like this, call me Nick. Only when we're around others do you have to call me Prince Nicholas." I tell her.

Suddenly a knock appears on my door. I see Miley tense up.

"Keep cleaning servant!" I yell with authority but quickly give her a smile before I open the door.

"Oh, it's only you. Come on in Joseph." I state as Joe comes in.

"Do you wish me to leave your highnesses? I can come back and finish cleaning at later time." Miley suggests.

* * *

**Miley's POV**

"No, we're fine. You keep cleaning!" Prince Nicholas states.

"Is she going to become your new one?" Prince Joseph asks.

"Uncertain. I think I L-I-K-E her." He says.

I have no clue what he is talking about since I can't spell.

"What about S-e-l-e-n-a?" Joe asks.

Grr, I wish they wouldn't spell. Of course a servant girl isn't suppose to eavesdrop. They continue talk and I continue cleaning.

"Just hide it from Father." Prince Joseph states as he leaves.

"You know, I can finish cleaning the stuff off my dresser for you." He says.

"No no, don't do that. I have to gain my housing somehow." I tell him.

"Alright fine. Wait would the more mess I make, make you stay longer?" He asks.

"I would guess so. The king wouldn't let me rest until this place is spotless." I explain.

"Well, oops. I just dropped all my papers on the floor." Nick says.

I give a giggle and I start to clean them. I get his room cleaned finally.

"Please, don't go." Nick says as he blocks the door.

"Nick, please let me go through. I have to go to bed or your father will get angry at me." I tell him.

"Fine. But promise me you'll come see me tomorrow if you get a chance." Nick says.

"I'll try." I tell him as I go downstairs without looking me back.

I know that if I looked back at him, I would go back to him. I really like him. He is kind, generous, sweet, charming, and funny.

* * *

**Prince Nicholas's POV **

I look as the girl I truly like goes down the stairs. I see her braided hair with the ribbons moving as she rushes. I go back into my room that is freshly cleaned. I change into my sleeping wear when I hear a knock at my door.

"Prince Nicholas, I was wondering if you had time to discuss the issue." Dad asks.

"Certainly." I state as I get up out of bed and I get seated on one of the big chairs in my room.

"Do you think you found the one?" Dad asks.

"Yes. I think I did." I tell him.

* * *

**Miley's POV **

I get downstairs and I undo my braids.

"Hey Miley, where were you tonight?" Demi asks.

"Well I was cleaning one of the Prince's rooms." I tell her.

"Ah, I'm guessing it must have been pretty messy." Demi says.

"It wasn't too bad. I was just really tired. Listen, I got to get up early. I'll see you tomorrow." I tell Demi as I go to my room.

I go in my room and I throw some water on my face and get into my nightdress. I get to sleep quickly dreaming of the sweet adorable prince. I get up at the clock chiming 5 times and I get up and get dressed in my dress and braid my hair and rush for the kitchen.

"Good morning Miley." Cook Anthony says.

"Good morning Anthony." I state giving him a smile.

I start getting my regular parts of the meal cooked.

"You!" The kitchen cook says as he points to me.

I start to tense up.

"Um, are you talking to me?" I ask stupidly.

"Yes you. His royal highness King Kevin Jonas wants to see you after breakfast." The kitchen chef announces.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

Miley's POV

The breakfast rush stops.

"Anthony, I'm nervous." I state.

"Don't be Miley." He says with a comforting smile as he hands me an apple slice and I rush upstairs.

I quickly check my braids in one of the mirrors on the way to the Throne Room. I bow in front of the king and then I stand up straight.

"Servant! I heard that you have been working really hard this past month. I personally believe that you can handle a harder job. My youngest son Prince Nicholas, is in desperate need of a new servant. Brass, fetch Nicholas immediately!" King Kevin says with authority.

"Yes my lord!" Brass says as he bows and leaves

. Within minutes Brass (The trumpet caller) comes back in the room with Prince Nicholas slowly walking behind him. I bow to him and I stand up straight again.

"You summonded me father?" Nick asks.

"This is your new servant. You report even the slightist problems with her and we'll find you a new one." King Kevin says.

"Certainly Father. Now come servant!" Nick yells to me and I follow him obeyingly.

We leave the Throne Room and he immediately turns to me.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you Miley. I had to since my father was around." He says compassionately.

"I know Prince Nicholas." I state.

"Remember what I said about saying Prince Nicholas?" He asks as he opens the door to his room and lets me in first.

"It's for when we are around others." I recite.

"Exactly. Now I'm going to get you to show me where your room is." Nick says.

"Why?" I ask.

"Well you are moving into the room next door to mine. We need to get your stuff upstairs. Everyone is working so no one will notice I'm doing any work. Secondly, you are doing as I command you to do. Now let's go." Nick says as he follows behind me.

I lead him through down the halls to where I call home.

"Wow, it's quite small down here." Nick says.

"Yes it is. I'm sorry it's messy. I didn't get a chance to clean it last night." I state as I open my door.

* * *

Nick's POV

"How do you call this messy? There isn't a thing out of place." I tell her.

"Well my dress uniform is on bed and it's wrinkled and my mirror isn't cleaned." She state as she grab a rag and cleans it off.

She should see Joe's room when the maid for him is late cleaning his room. It has clothes on the floor and papers scattered over the desk. She gathers most her stuff and puts them in a little bag like the one you get apples out of. She grabs a box with some stuff in it and puts the bag in it. She grabs her dress and ribbons and puts them over her arm and starts for the door.

"I'll carry that box for you." I offer.

"Alright. Thank you." She says as she passes me the box.

We get up to her room and we put the stuff on her bed.

"Wow. This room is huge compared to my last one." Miley says.

"Yeah. I would imagine." I tell her.

"I'll unpack later, I got to start dusting under your books on the bookshelf." She says.

"No, I'm telling you that you have to unpack and once you're done, you come into my room for further instructions." I tell her.

"Alright Nick." She says as I leave her to unpack.

I go into my room and I see a big stack of paperwork.

"Hey Nick. This stuff needs your signature and your opinion." Kevin says.

"Alright. Does Joe need to sign it too?" I ask.

"Yeah. I got my servant/helper gone to get him." Kevin says.

"Yeah. I was just gone to help Miley get her stuff." I explain.

"Ah. Is she nice?" Kevin asks.

"Yeah. He likes her." Joe says as he walks in with Kevin's servant, Natasha, not far behind.

"Good Joe. We have a document that needs your signature and your opinion. Dad is trying to get a law passed on the peasant not being able to leave their homes after a certain hour for security." Kevin explains.

"Well, I think that they should be home by 11:30 in the evening unless their job entitles them to be out Like those in the army and militia and hunters." I start.

"Well yes but what about on special holidays like Christmas, when people want to visit family?" Joe asks.

"Well I think that is a fair exception." Kevin says. I hear a quiet knock on the door.

"Enter." I state.

Miley comes in quietly.

"Oh Miley. Do you see the outfits on my chair there?" I ask.

"Indeed I do Prince Nicholas." She says.

"It's your new work clothes. You have many more outfits to choose from and whenever there is need for something dressy, we'll get it for you. Please change into one of the outfits. Oh by the way, my brothers don't mind you calling me Nick." I tell her.

"Ok. I'll be back Nick." She says as she goes out of my room again.

"Now anything else?" Kevin asks.

"No. I don't have anything to add unless Joe does." I state as I sign the law paper.

Joe and Kevin both sign it and Kevin brings it down to Dad.

"Did Dad get you a new servant yet?" I ask.

"No. Not yet. I don't know a person suitable to ask for." Joe says.

"I'll ask Miley when she gets in." I state just as she walks in.

"Well isn't it the girl we were looking for. Miley, do you know anyone who could be my servant?" Joe asks.

"Well I do know someone who might be suitable." She says.

"Ahh. Do write her name so I can give it to Dad." Joe says.

"But, I can't. I'm unable to read or write. I can't even spell my name." She says.

"Oh. I see. How about you tell Nick later, and he will write it down for you." Joe says as he gets up out of his chair and leaves.

"Miley, I want to teach you to read and write. No one as beautiful and special as you deserves to be unable to read and write." I tell her as I grab a sheet of paper, a quill and a bottle of ink.

"Now do you know your alphabet?" I ask her.

She shrugs.

"Do you know the song: A,B,C,D,E,F,G H,I,J,K,L,M,N,O,P Q,R,S,T,U,V W,X,Y,and Z. Now I know my Abc's next time won't you sing with me." I sing.

* * *

Miley's POV

His singing was amazing. It was like it was like angels. Truly, I have heard that song. My Mom sang it to me a few times before she got exiled from here.

"I heard that song a few times. Mom sang it a few times before she was forced to leave." I tell him.

"Good. Now you sing it for me." He says.

I giggle as I start to sing it.

* * *

Nick's POV

Omg! I never thought that the ABC's could sound so beautiful. She is amazing at singing. She sings it about 3 times and then I clap. She has an excited look on her face. We weren't really paying attention and we keep singing the ABC's together. Suddenly, my Mom enters the room and clear her throat. Uh oh. I'm in deep shit now.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Prince Nick's POV

"Mother! I can explain." I tell her.

She closes the door and Miley rushes over to the wall.

"I'm sorry your Majesty. I'm prepared for my punishment." Miley says.

Mom sits down in one of the chairs.

"Nicholas, you don't need to explain. You were just teaching your servant how to say her alphabet. If I was your father, she would be exiled but I'm not. I personally think that all who serve the royal family deserve to be able to read and write. She was a chef so she at least knows her numbers. Now continue like you are doing. If your father asks what I was doing in here tell him you I was asking you how you like your new servant girl." Mom says and she gets up from her chair.

"Alright Mother. How are you feeling?" I ask her.

"Well actually." She says as she closes the door behind her.

Miley looks at me terrified.

"What's wrong Miley?" I ask her.

"You got in trouble for me. Oh dear. You shouldn't teach me to read and write. I could get you in big trouble!" She worries.

I pull her into a comforting hug and she tenses up.

"Don't worry about it Miley. We'll be fine." I tell her as she lets go of the hug.

Joe knock on the door and comes in.

"Hello. The supper bell rang if didn't know. Miley, you are to join us. You get served the same time as us." Joe says.

Miley looks at him nervously as she adjusts her braids.

"Relax Miley." I tell her.

"Let's go before Father gets angry." Joe says as we all go downstairs.

We go in the dining room and sit in our regular seats. Miley bows before she takes her seat at the servant's table.

Miley's POV

Wow! This place is really pretty when your able to look at it. Nick takes his seat and I take my seat at the servants table. Chef Anthony comes in with a dish and shoots a quick smile at me. I give him a smile back and he rushes back into the kitchen. I take my knife and fork and I start to eat my meat, potatoes and greens. It's a feast compared to the cooks food. The desserts come out and I can't help but feel bad for the cooking staff I use to work with. They would love these desserts. I wrap two of the cinnamon twists into my napkin and I stuff it into my apron pocket when the king isn't looking. The king leaves the table and I leave shortly after with Nicholas.

"Was that better than your usual supper?" Nick asks.

"Oh yes. It certainly is." I tell him.

"You can have a hour to yourself if you want. I'm just going to write some documents and read some letters from the citizens." Nick says.

"Alright. I'll be in your room in an hour." I tell him as I rush down to the kitchen.

The kitchen boss is gone.

"Anthony. My new job is amazing. Please take this small gift for all the assistance you gave me when I worked in here." I tell him as I hand him the cinnamon twists.

"Oh Miley, thank you." He says as he give me a little hug.

"I got to go back upstairs. Bye." I state as I rush up to my room.

I sit on my bed and I start to sing the alphabet song as I clean my room. As soon as the clock rings to say it's been an hour, I go into Nick's room.

"Hello Miley, please sit in the chair by my desk." He says as he pulls the chair out.

I sit at the desk and I see a bunch of lines that are all grouped in the same way.

"What is this Nick?" I ask.

"Well this is how I'm going to teach you to write. I'll do the first one for you." He says as he connects the lines.

"That's an a. Now you try." He explains.

I connect all the dots and I see it makes the same shape Nick made.

"It's an a." I tell him.

"Yes it is Miley." He says as he gives me a little hug.

I keep connecting the dots until I got tired of seeing both size of a's.

"What about a B?" I ask Nick.

"Well it looks like this." He says as he takes the quill from me and draws a big B and a little b and makes the dot pattern for both.

I keep drawing the letter patterns until I hear footsteps down the hall. I hop up and grab a cloth and I start to dust the bookshelf. King Kevin enters the room. I stop working and I bow to him.

Nick's POV

"Servant! Keep dusting!" I yell feeling terrible about yelling.

"Well things seem to be working well with her. This room is basically spotless. Nicholas, did you find any reoccurring issues in any of the letters?" Dad asks.

"Well there is the usual one of the taxes being too high and the food prices are way to high." I tell him.

"I can't do anything about that. They need to pay money to be under my rule." King Kevin says.

"Well other then that it's nothing big. Kevin, Joseph and I reviewed the law on the security of citizens. Kevin said he gave it to you this morning right?" I state.

"Well yes. I read through it and I think the curfew is to be at 11:00 not 11:30." Dad states.

"I think 11:00 is acceptable." I tell him.

"Alright. I have to go do some important duties as King." He says as he leaves my room.

Miley's POV

I go back over to the desk to continue tracing letters. By 10:00 I had already traced to K.

"Miley, it's time for bed. That will be there in the morning ok." Nick says as he comes over to me.

"Alright. Good night." I tell him.

"Good night Miley. Sweet dreams." He says as he kisses my hand before I leave the room.

I quickly get changed into my pyjamas and I sleep in my new comfortable bed. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Miley's POV

A girl about 9 years old wakes me up in the morning.

"It's 8 and a half hour." She says.

"Ok, thank you." I say as I get up and get changed.

I put one of my new dresses on and I put a braid in the front of my hair as I let the rest of my hair flow. I knock on Nick's door and I go into Nick's room. I see him already up and dressed.

"Well you are up then, I guess I should get to dusting." I state as I get the cloth from the desk.

"Nope, not today. You are coming with me today. We're going to a meeting with a peasant's group called The King's Men. TKM for short. Dad has chosen not to attend so he asked me to go. He told me to bring you along to act as the one who is serving me tea and all that. Today I need you to treat me like I am your royal highness. When I yell at you and say mean things to you or about you, I mean none of them alright." He says.

"Ummm Ok." I say nervously.

"I promise I will make it up to you." Nick says as he strokes my cheek.

Nick's POV

She blushes and nods.

"Ok. Now I have to get you to wear this beautiful pin in your hair." I tell her.

"It's a pretty flower. Thank you." She says as she gives me a hug.

She puts it in her hair. It's a red rose. She probably has no idea what a red rose means. It means love and passion. I can't obviously tell her that since I know it's wrong. A prince is not suppose to love a slave, but she is so innocent. She is so kind and sweet and giving.

"Come on let's go and grab something for you to have for breakfast. I'm eating with the King's Men." I tell her as we both go down to the kitchen.

The kitchen staff stops dead in their tracks and bow down.

"I need 2 slices of bread with butter!" I tell them.

They immediately start buttering 2 slices of homemade bread and hand them to me.

"Thank you!" I say as we both leave.

I hand her the pieces of bread and she eats them quickly before we get into the carriage. We get in the carriage. I let her sit by the window.

"Wow! This place is beautiful. I love all the pretty flowers." She says.

"One day I will take you out here without having to treat you poorly." I tell her as I pull her into a little hug.

We get to the little breakfast place. I look at her before I get out of the carriage. She gets out after me and opens the door of the breakfast restaurant.

"Thank you." I whisper.

I go sit down and everyone around cheers. She bows to everyone.

"Hmmmm this one has the understanding that we are nobles." One of them says.

"Get me milk NOW Servant!" I yell.

She quickly goes to the counter and pours me a glass of milk.

"Here you are your royal highness." She says as she bows.

"That is how it's suppose to be. Servants are suppose to be waiting on the royals hand and foot. They should be feeding you." One of them says.

Omg! That is vile! There is no reason that we need to be feed.

"Are you going to be at the law decreeing ceremony?" One of them asks.

"I think so." I tell them.

"Servant! Get my special from the counter!" I yell.

Everytime I yell, I feel terrible.

"Yes your royal highness." He says as she bows.

She goes over to the counter and grabs my meal.

"Here you are your royal highness." She states as she puts my meal in front of me and bows.

"Your lucky, you got a servant who does as she is told. The servant I have at home just lazies around and does nothing! She just stares at a book and thinks she's going to magically be able to read. Those filthy servants and peasants don't deserve to read and write." One of them says.

We continue conversations like this for the next few hours when I hear that it is 11:00.

"Well I need to go. It was a pleasure meeting you all. I hope we can do this again soon." I lie.

Miley bows to them and we both leave and get into the carriage.

"Miley, I'm sorry for yelling at you." I tell her as I kiss her on the cheek.

She blushes. We get back to the palace and we go up to my room.

"You can do some letters and I'll dust off the bookshelf.." I tell her.

"No, that's my job Nick. I have to do it." She tells me.

"No, I command you to let me do it and you have to listen to me." I tell her.

"Oh Ok." Miley giggles.

Her giggle is so cute.I guess my instincts get the best of me because I go over to her and kiss her on the lips. She returns the kiss and slowly pulls away. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

**Nick's POV**

* * *

"Wow. That was...Wow." He tells me.

"I did nothing unlawful right?" Miley asks.

"Ummm no. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. Miley, I love you and I want to be with you always." I say knowing that I really shouldn't have admitted to that.

* * *

**Miley's POV**

* * *

"You know Nick, I love you too. You are different then any other Prince I have ever met before. You treat me with respect and all and you help me even if people call me worthless because I was just a cook. A good for nothing cook that can't even read or write." I say.

"You are not good for nothing. You are very special, kind and generous." Nick says as he comforts me.

Suddenly there is a violent knock at the door. I grab a rag and I pretend to be cleaning. Nick goes towards the door.

"Who is it?" He asks.

"It's Paul Kevin's servant." Natasha says.

"Oh, come on in." Nick says as he opens the door for her.

"Miley, come quickly with me. They need us to help the queen with the baby." Natasha says.

I rush off with Natasha looking back and giving Nick a look before I continue down the stairs.

* * *

**Nick's POV**

* * *

Oh my! How could I be so stupid and let my instincts get the better of me. I'm officially what one calls a cheater. I have cheated on my chosen to be wife. I think Princess Selena is beautiful as all, but I like Miley better. She treats me like a person and not just a title. It's comforting. I sit on my bed and I think of my future. Well I'm going to be with Princess Selena in her parent's palace in Italy, having kids that will be heirs to the throne. Suddenly, a knock on the door interrupts my fear filled thoughts.

"Enter." I state.

"It's Joseph and Kevin." They both announce as they enter the room.

"What's going on?" I ask.

"Well father died this afternoon." Joe says.

"Wait! What! Are you serious?" I ask.

"Yes. I'm serious. He became I'll of the heart. It started at breakfast. He fell over in his chair and complained about pains in his chest. A couple hours later, we saw him really ill. We carried him back to his room. He gets into the bed and within the hour, Dad died. His heart was going too fasts." Joe says as he pulls me into a hug.

"So, with Dad gone? Who is taking over the throne?" I ask.

"Well Mom right now. She has the power until she dies." Kevin explains.

"Wow. Do you think that you will get into the throne?" I ask.

"Kevin will if Mom's gets killed soon." Joe asks.

"Ah. It makes sense." Kevin says.

"So why didn't I get told about this sooner?" I ask.

"Well we had no idea where you were. The only way we knew you were home was because we saw Miley and Natasha going downstairs to help with Mom's delivery." Joe explains.

"Oh. Well Dad sent me to go to breakfast with some nobles. They were the rudest people I have ever met in my life." I state.

"Yeah, they are very self centered." Kevin says.

"We didn't even get to see Dad. They wouldn't let us go near his room. We only knew he died because one of the nurses came and told us." Joe says.

"So who is King now?" I ask.

"Well Mom is queen now. Once she dies, I become King. I guess I'm getting married really soon then. Kings need to have Queens." Kevin says.

"We have to tell the peasants." I state.

"Well I guess you are right. Let's go to the Throne Room. We need to get Brass the trumpeter to summon them." Joe says as we all go to the Throne Room.

Everyone bows to us and then stands back up straight.

"Brass! We need you to summon the peasants immediately!" I state with authority.

"But why Prince Nicholas? King Kevin the First told me to summon the peasants at 2 rings of the clock." Brass argues.

"Well I'm a Prince and we have important news for the peasants. So summon them with your trumpet immediately." I tell him.

"You wish is my command your highness." He says before he blasts his trumpet out the window.

Within about 20 minutes, the whole town was gathered in front of the palace. They all bow as we become visible.

"Silence! Hear! The princes have a very important message for thee!" Brass yells.

Everyone becomes absolutely silent.

"Now we gather you all here today to announce the sad news of King Kevin the First's death! He died a clock ring ago of his heart beating too fast. May he be remembered and cherished. The burial will be tomorrow at 3 rings and the parade through town will be after the burial."Kevin shouts out into the crowd.

"Long live King Kevin! Let him never be forgotten!" They all chant.

We all wave and we exit the balcony.

"Thank you Brass." Joe says.

He looks at us shocked.

"I have never been thanked for my services before." He says with a slight smile.

We all leave and go back up to our rooms to work on plans for the funeral.

* * *

**After a few hours**

* * *

**Miley's POV**

* * *

Oh Prince Nicholas will be excited to know he now has a baby sister. Mind you he may not like the other part of the news. I knock on his door.

"Who is it?" He asks sounding stressed out.

"It's Miley, your sevent girl." I tell him.

I hear a chair move and he opens the door.

"I'm sorry, did I interrupt a period of important thought?" I ask.

"No, you didn't. Miley, you look tired, you should get to bed for a nap." Nick tells me.

"No, I'm alright. The queen has a baby girl." I state.

"Oh wow! How is the queen now?" Nick asks.

"Well she died in child labour. Your sister is still nameless. The King has to name her." I tell him.

"The king died an hour before we got home." Nick says.

"Oh my! I'm sorry." I say as I give him a hug.

I see tears fall down his face. I get him a handkerchief.

"Can you go get my brothers?" He asks.

"Certainly." I tell him.

"Just don't tell them until they arrive here." Nick says.

I give him one last hug before I go to find Joseph and Kevin. I find Kevin pacing in his room with the door open. I knock on the open door.

"Come on in Miley." He says.

"Kevin, Nick wants to see you in his room immediately. It's extremely urgent." I tell him.

"Alright, I'll be there in a moment." Kevin says as he goes down the hall.

I get to Joe's room and see him writing vigorously with his door open. I knock on the door. He looks up from his writing.

"Yes Miley. Please come in." Joe says.

"Nick wants to see you in his room right away." I tell him.

"Aright. I'll be there in a moment." He says as I leave.

I go back down to Nick's room and see Kevin there looking puzzled and confused.

"Joe said he will be here in a moment." I tell them.

"Alright, thank you Miley." Nick says.

Joe comes in.

"Mom died in child labour. She gave us a sister." Nick says.

"Oh wow! I have no idea if I should be happy or sad." Joe says.

"Oh god! I'm King. I'm the king." Kevin says in a panic.

"Relax Kevin, we will all help you." Nick says.

"I'll get Natasha to give a message to the messenger to give to Princess Danielle." Kevin says in extreme panic.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Miley POV

I go downstairs to check on the baby. Who knows if she is getting attended to. The whole palace has been crazy since the King and Queen's deaths. Everyone is ordered to wear black and work is basically at a stand still. The princes are doing quite well. The only thing that is stressing them out is their brother becoming the new King. I get to the baby's room and I see the little princess is crying. I hold her and rock her in the rocking chair. She slowly but surely calms down. I change her cloth diaper and I give her a new one. She seemed much happier after that. I'm still curious of what her name is. It's a king decision. I'm guess Kevin hasn't thought much about it yet. I put her back in her cradle and I head back upstairs.

In the Throne Room

With Kevin, Joe and Nick.

Nick's POV

"What am I to do?" Kevin asks.

"Well you wait for her to get here and we all start to plan your wedding." I tell him.

"Yes but I don't even know if I'm in love with her." Kevin says stressed out.

"We're Princes we don't get to choose our love, we get our love chosen for us. The choose her because of her Father's assets, her looks or her chance to create beautiful offspring." Joe says truthfully.

"Oh I know but I'm not ready to become king." Kevin says.

"We know but it's something you just have to do. Suddenly Miley comes into the room. She bows down in front of Kevin.

"Miley, you don't need to bow down to me. Now what is your concern?" Kevin asks.

"Well it's just that your baby sister is in need of a name. The King is the one who is in charge of that." Miley says.

"Well I'm not technically King yet. I'm a prince which is going to be going on the throne once I'm married." Kevin says frustrated.

"I'm sorry Kevin, I'll go back to my cleaning." Miley says as she goes back upstairs.

Natasha rushes in the door.

"Kevin, her carriage is arriving soon." Natasha states.

"Thank you Natasha. You may proceed to the kitchen and tell them to make tea and cookies. You and Miley will serve us. Everyone else is to leave. Nicholas, tell Miley that I apologize for yelling and summon her down here." Kevin says.

We all leave the Throne room. I go up to my room.

"Miley, Kevin didn't mean to sound like he was mad. He is just stressed out." I tell her.

"Oh I'm aware. He is going to marry someone with whom he might not particularly like." Miley says.

"Yeah. He wants you to serve him and the new queen to be tea and cookies.." I tell her.

"Alright. I'll clean your desk afterwards. Miss you." She said as she gives me a quick smile.

Miley's POV

I go into my room and I get into a pair of dress clothes. I redo my braids with the ribbons inside them. I rush down to the Throne Room. I see the queen to be there. I bow down and I see Natasha. I shoot her a quick smile. She returns the smile and I quickly go back to listing to Kevin's instruction.

"Go get us tea." He states boldly.

We both rush downstairs to the kitchen.

"Anthony, we need a huge kettle of tea right now. The Prince Kevin has his soon to be wife is here and she requests tea." I tell him.

"Alright. I will get it right now." Anthony says as he hands me a tea kettle and after hands Natasha the tea cups.

"Thank you Chef Anthony. Could you make some desserts as well. They might want them after their tea." Natasha says.

"Certainly. I'll have something ready in 10 minutes." Anthony says as we both leave.

We head upstairs to where Kevin and the princess were sitting and giggling. We serve them tea.

"I will go get the dessert." I whisper to Natasha.

She just nods. I rush upstairs.

Nick's POV

"Nicholas, can I talk to you for a second?" She asks.

"Sure." I say as I drop my quill.

u "Your brother seems to be really getting along with the princess." She tells me.

"Oh that's good. He only spent about 2 hours with her other then today." I tell her.

"Wow. I never would have guessed with the way they were acting." She says sounding very surprised.

I can tell she rushed up here.

"You should go. Kevin might need something else." I tell her as I pull her into a hug."

Ok. I'll miss you. Bye." She says.

I give her a quick kiss and she rushes off. I miss her. God why am I kidding myself! I could never actually get with her! I go over to my bed and lay down. I can't believe I let myself fall in love with her! I have to marry Princess Selena of Italy. I was chosen for her by Dad. I'm not meant to live happily ever after. Every fairytale story says that the prince gets the princess and they all live happy and love each other. I can honestly say that none of us ever agree with our spouses. We hate them usual. There is that slim chance of falling for someone who you like. Joe comes in.

"Did you hear any news about Kevin and Princess Danielle of Spain." Joe asks.

"Yes . Miley just came in and told me they are bonding really well." I tell him.

"Hey Nick. I found this beautiful cleaner girl. Do you think Miley would know her? I asked her to clean my room at around 9. Do you think you could get Miley to come to my room tonight? I need to at least know her name." Joe says.

"Umm yes. Sure. I'll tell her once she is done dealing with Kevin and Princess Danielle of Spain." I say.

"Nick, you sound distracted, are you ok?" Joe asks.

"I'm fine. I'm just thinking. I feel terrible for our little baby sister. She is there without a name. I feel like we should name her. It would be one less thing for Kevin to think about." I tell Joe distracting from my real thought.

"How about you and I both go see her. We think of a name and highly suggest it to Kevin." Joe says.

"Excellent idea." I state as we both go down to the baby's room.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry I'm so slow to update this week. This was the first 2 days in over a month that we've had sun! I had to enjoy it!

Chapter 9

Nick's POV

We go downstairs to the baby's room and we see Miley in the rocking chair giving the baby a bottle. She seems so motherly. We walk into the room.

"Oh sorry I was just feeding her. I heard her crying." Miley says.

"It's fine. Joe and I are looking for a name for her." I tell her.

"You can hold her if you like." She says as she puts the bottle down and hands me the baby.

"Wow. She is beautiful. I think looks like an Isabella. It's a very proper name and also a name that is easy to abbreviate. What do you think Joe?" I ask.

"Yeah I think her name should be Isabella Rose." Joe says.

"It sounds really nice. I have to go up to the Kings quarters. Kevin asked me to return at the strike of the clock." Miley says as she exits the room quickly.

I sit in the rocking chair as I hold the baby.

"Prince Nicholas, You shouldn't do that. You know that holding a baby is a women's job." One of the maids says.

"I'm a prince! I have the right to hold my own baby sister! Leave servant or I will force soon to be king Prince Paul Kevin to force thee out of the castle." I state with anger.

The maid quickly rushes out of the room without further questions. I sit back down and continue to rock the baby to sleep. The baby gets to sleep and we both head upstairs. I knock on the door to the Throne Room. We both bow down and approach Kevin.

"Prince Kevin, we have found a name for the baby." Joe says.

"Really, do tell." He says.

"Isabella Rose." I tell him.

"Ah. I think that is a beautiful name for her. I will have to go and see her soon. Go to your rooms for a bit. I need some more time alone with Princess Danielle." Kevin says.

We both bow before we go. I rush into my room and I see Miley waiting for me practicing her letters.

"Wow. They are coming along well. Come with me after supper, I want to show you show you something after supper." I tell her.

Kevin's POV

Omg I hate that I had to talk to my brothers like that. I honestly don't want to be king.

"May I meet your baby sister?" Danielle asks.

"Oh why of course. Please follow me." I tell her as we go downstairs.

We walk into the nursery and I see my baby sister. Oh my goodness, she looks so beautiful. I'm tempted to pick her up and hold her, but I know I can't until I become King.

"What is her name?" Danielle asks.

"Well I think I'm going to go with my brother's suggestion. Hi Isabella." I say in a baby voice.

"You know you can hold her if you want. I'm not one of the princesses that needs to have a traditional monarch. In fact, I detest the idea of having a traditional monarch. Kevin, do you really treat your servants as you do before regularly?" Princess Danielle asks.

"No. My brothers and I treat them with respect. In fact we teach our private servants how to read and write." I admit.

"Really? That's amazing. I wish my father would let me teach my servant. She is fully illiterate." Danielle says.

"Thanks. I hated having to talk to my servants like that. I usually call them by their first names and in a nice tone. The nicer you are to them, the more they will listen to you. We are about to start serving supper if you wish to join us." I state.

She gives me a smile.

"I would appreciate it greatly. My carriage doesn't arrive until at least 7 rings of the clock." She says.

I take her hand and we go to the dining table.

In the dining room

Miley's POV

Natasha and I sit at the little servants table.

"Miley, Natasha. You can sit at the main table and eat what we are eating," Kevin says.

We give a nod and sit next to our masters. Nick takes my hand and give me a quick smile.

"Nick, you can give her a proper smile. Princess Danielle doesn't mind us treating our servants with a little bit of respect." Kevin says.

Nick looks at me and gives me a caring smile.

"So Princess Danielle. I know this is sudden for you, but I was wondering if you would marry me and become my queen." Kevin asks.

She looks at him shocked.

"Oh my! Yes Prince Paul Kevin, I will become your queen." She says.

Wow. That was so sweet. Her ring is beautiful. I don't even think I'll get married, let alone a ring, but then again she is a princess and I'm just a servant girl. There was a lot of supper conversations.

"So Miley, when the clock chimes 9, do you think you could come into my room. I want you to meet someone." Joe says.

"Certainly. I will try my best to be there." I tell him assuringly.

Supper comes to an end. We got to have the same food as the princes's and it tasted delicious.

Nick's POV

"Miley, come with me please." I tell her.

She looks at me with her heart melting smile and she follows behind me.

"Now close your eyes and no peeking." I tell her as I take her hand.

I guide her to a secret room in the palace.

"Ok you can open your eyes." I tell her.

She opens her eyes and she is awe struck. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Miley's POV

I open my eyes and I see that I'm outside with a huge piano. Wow that is amazing. I sit down on the piano bench next to him. He starts playing random notes and he plays a couple songs I heard before from when they have dances in the courtyard. He takes my hands and starts pressing on keys with my fingers. The sounds that the piano makes were much prettier in person instead of listening through a window. For a split second I didn't think I was in the palace under the rule of a king. I thought I was outside and free. Mind you I love my job now and I wouldn't change it for the world.

Princess Danielle's POV

I'm sitting by one of the windows in the common room and I see Prince Nicholas and his servant playing piano and giggling.

"Kevin, look at them." I say.

"Yeah, she makes him happy. He was never that happy until she came into his service. He was born into the strict regime of our grandfather. Our grandfather believed that we should not lift a finger and treat our servants poorly. There is a reason why the citizens called that the Dark Times." Kevin explains.

"He seems to be gentle with her. She seems to be happy with him." I state.

"Yeah. He told me that he loves her. I honestly wish he didn't have to marry Princess Selena. I really like you and I don't mind that my Dad chose you." I tell her.

"King Kevin, there is someone at the door who requests to see you. We searched him for strange material and everything. Please come to the foyer, but come alone." The servant says.

"Thank you Kingsly. I'll be there in a moment. Danielle please excuse me, I have to go deal with this." Kevin says.

"Certainly, Adieu King Paul Kevin." I state.

I sit down again and I start to think. What am I going to do about marring him? Well I guess I don't really have a choice since my father chooses who I marry. I do love Kevin, but I doubt that Prince Nicholas likes Princess Selena. I close the blinds and I go down the stairs. I go down to see Dad talking to Kevin.

"Good evening Father." I state as I bow down to him.

"Princess Danielle, we are to return home immediately then shortly there will be a marriage between you and Prince Paul Kevin." Dad says.

"Alright, Goodbye Prince Paul Kevin." I state as I bow down and leave him.

His servant opens the door and he gives me a quick smile before he returns inside. I sit in the carriage and I head back to my palace.

Joe's POV

Nick and Miley head upstairs to my room while I wait for the person to come up to meet me. The clock strikes 9 and she appears in my room.

"Good evening Prince Joseph. How may I assist you?" The servant as she goes to bow.

"You don't need to bow down." I tell her.

Suddenly Miley and Nick come into the room.

"Oh Salutations Demetria." Miley says.

Demetria or Demi, wow. Her name is almost as beautiful as her.

"Demetria, how would you like to become my new servant." I ask her.

She looks at Me and then to Miley. Miley gives her an encouraging smile.

"Yes. I will." She says nervously.

"Come with me and show me to your room, I am going to help you move into your new room that is situated next to mine." I state.

She looks at me awe struck and then we go down the stairs.

Nick's POV

We leave Joe's room and Miley starts to go downstairs.

"Where are you going?" I ask.

"I'm going downstairs to see Princess Isabella. She is crying." Miley says.

"I'll come down with you." I offer as we both head downstairs.

I see her go into the room and immediately start to calm down Isabella. Her interactions with her are so gentle and perfect. She holds her like Isabella was meant to fit into her hands. Wow she is such a motherly figure for her. She is sitting in the rocking chair feeding her with a bottle.

"You know you can feed her if you like." Miley says.

"No He can't! And neither can you! You Filthy Slave!" A maid yells.

"Elizabeth, that is enough. I can do what ever I like and so can she. She is my servant and I give her permission to hold the baby. Also you never call her a filthy slave again or I will tell my brother to exile you immediately!" I state boldly.

Isabella starts to cry and fuss.

"Shh, it's ok Isabella." Miley says trying to calm her down.

The maid leaves the room giving Miley a deadly stare.

"Don't bother with her. She is a maid with an attitude. If she causes you problems, just tell me and I'll have her exiled immediately." I tell her.

She merely nods and continues with the baby.

"Ah, Is she asleep?" Kevin asks as he slowly appears in the doorway.

"Oh Hello Kevin. Did Princess Danielle leave? Was she satisfactory to your loving tastes?" I ask.

"Surprisingly yes. She is the type of Princess who is laid back and supports the education of servants." Kevin says.

"Well that's good. When is she moving in here?" I ask.

"Well, if it all goes well, a month." Kevin states.

"Ah, Joseph has found a new servant. She seems kind." I state.

"A,B,C,D,E,F,G,H,I,J,K,L,M,N,O,P,Q,R,S,T,U,V,W,X,Y,Z." Miley sings quietly.

"Her alphabet is truly improving. How is her writing?" Kevin asks.

"Alright. She can write all the letters and she can write her name." I explain.

"Wow. That is really good. I'll leave you two to talk. Please make sure Joe brings his servant to breakfast tomorrow morning. I would like to meet her." Kevin says as he leaves.

Miley gets the baby asleep and we leave the room quietly.

"Come Miley, I have some work for you to do." I state as we pass by a group of people in the hall.

Miley's POV

Inside I'm quite excited because when he says I have some work for you, it means he has some letters for me to draw or a book to read. I quickly get behind him and we go upstairs.

"Alright, I think your ready to try writing letters without me drawing them first." Nick says.

I look at him nervously.

"Do you think I can do it?" I ask.

"I don't think you can, I know you can." He encourage as he gives me a kiss on my forehead.

Nick's POV

Alright It's official,I love her. She is perfect. She smells like a bunch of fresh roses and acts so kind and gentle.

"What the heck is "She" doing?" Someone asks. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I'm going away to French Camp for the month of July and a piece of August...So in July I won't be posting anything since I can't speak or type in English. While I'm away I'm actually going to try to come up with some new craetive ideas and I may make a Niley story in French since that is What I'm going to be speaking for the whole month of July while I'm at French Camp!_ N_ext week is exam week so I'm not sure how much I'm going to be able to post.

Love You and Thanks for all the Support~!

Miley's POV

I look into the eyes of a girl who I have never seen in my life before. I drop the quill quickly.

"I'm sorry, I was just cleaning Prince Nicholas's desk." I tell her.

"Prince Nicholas, let's step outside of your room for a moment, I need to speak with you." This strange person says.

Nick goes out right away without a second of hesitation.

Nick's POV

"What are you doing here Princess Selena?" I ask.

"Well I came here to see what your castle looked like on a regular day and I'm glad I came. It looked like you were teaching a servant how to write! That is almost criminal! Servants and peasants can't learn to read and write! The ability to read and write should be kept between the royals and the nobles. They are the ones who have the money to pay for it. Peasants are merely beggars. I guess you didn't learn much from your grandfather. Your grandfather was a great man. He inspired such a great political movement that your father couldn't maintain." She starts.

"Don't you dare talk about my father like that. He was a great man who improved the life for peasants in a slight way." I state.

Joe and Demi sneak by us since Selena has her back turned.

"Who do you think you are? You can't talk about him like that! Also you are not an heir to our throne, so you can't talk about the way we run our country!" Joe says.

"Joseph! Please let me deal with this. Leave right now! Or I will get you banished!" I state as I go into my room with the door closed.

Miley's POV

I see Nick come into to the room with an angered face.

"What is wrong Nick?" I ask.

"Nothing! I'm just frustrated and tired of all this confusion." He says as he sits on his bed.

I give him a comforting smile as I hug him.

"Nick, I know it's not nothing. I haven't been your servant long, but I can figure out when something is bothering you." I tell him.

"Can you go into your room for a little bit? I need a few minutes to think." He says.

I nod following his order and I look back at him before I go out of the room.

"You don't need to keep all your frustrations bottled up. The best way to deal with it is to tell someone you trust." I tell him as I turn around and go into my room.

Nick's POV

She is so wise for her age, it's scary. She some how always knows what to do or say to make me feel better. She is so strong in spirit but she is scared to do anything wrong. I'm guessing that was Father's fault. I love Miley! I really do but I can't date my servant girl! That would be inappropriate. Princess Selena is the person who I'm chosen to marry. I have to marry her so that we can have ties in Sardinia and influence in Italy so they don't attack. Well that was Dad's way of justifying it. I believe no one in Italy would attack us because they all stand for peasants rights. All their army assured us that they wouldn't attack. Second, their troops are busy fighting off the Austrians. I look at my ceiling and close my eyes. Her face appears as I shut my eyes. I see all her most beautiful features, the deep brown of her eyes, her gorgeous brown hair, her cute little nose and her beautiful yet rare smile. I fall asleep only being able to think of her.

A week later

The day of Kevin's wedding

Kevin's POV

The church is decorated quite nicely. There are ribbons running across every row and cages of doves ready to be released. The thrones are in place the seats for my brothers and her sisters. There are also chairs for her parents and the royal pope who is marrying us.

"Well this is the last moments before you are a married man and the king of our fair country." Joe says as he enters the church with Nick not far behind.

"Indeed it is Prince Joseph. I do hope that Spain co-operates with my being a dual monarch until one of Danielle's sisters can take over. Her father is ill and her mother isn't an heir to throne." I tell him.

"Well son in law to be, I hope that you will do what is right for the country of Spain. Please proceed to the altar. The wedding will be beginning soon. The guests are starting to arrive." Her father says.

"Certainly sir." I tell him as I bow and go to the altar.

My brothers and the King quickly go out of the church. Miley comes in the room with Isabella in her arms.

"Wow. She is dressed very nicely. Your little dress looks nice as well." Kevin says.

"Thank you Prince Paul Kevin." She says incase someone came in.

"Did you get her changed today?" I ask.

"Yes. I have been taking care of her most of the time. The other maids don't pay attention to her because she is a girl. Girls are not as popular for the royal families. If she were a boy, they would be watching him all day and all night long. I think she is a very good baby. She rarely cries. She only cries when she wants something and when the other maids come in." Miley tells me.

"Wow. Some of the maids are not very nice. How is Joe getting along with Demi?" Kevin asks.

"Well from my understanding. They spend a lot of time together. She has been a lot happier as well." Miley tells me quickly before people start to come into the church.

Miley sits in the front because she is holding the Princess. Tons of other Princes and Princess come into the church. The nobles and their families sit in the balcony seats. I hear noises from the outside. It must be some peasants. The trumpets sound to show the start of the wedding. Oh my, I'm getting married and I will be soon king of two countries. The piano starts to play and all the bride maids come right in but the doors remain closed. I can't believe I'm getting married and I will be king. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

* * *

**Surprise! I managed to make a chapter of this and The Missing Puzzle Piece while I'm here at FRENCH CAMP! I hope you enjoy.**

**I'll Be back home in the Second Week of August ish! **

******I miss you all!**  


* * *

**Kevin's POV**

The biggest church in all of France isn't even big enough. So many peasants are waiting outside for me and Princess Danielle. The priest marries us and the ceremony lasts for hours. Finally after hours we go outside of the church and a crowd of peasants bow down and throw flowers. It was rather nice. Now I'm King and I decided what is law around here. I can exile people, I can make laws, I can change things in this kingdom. We return to the ,/)palace hand and hand and I go into my parent's old room. I sit at my Dad's desk and see there are only two laws that are pending. One is a law on farm tax the other on Peasant rights. "It is to be made law that all peasants have the right to go into the public school system." Interesting. I have to get my 2 brothers to sign but I get final decision. There is one thing I want to do first.

"Natasha! Get Miley for me please. Tell her she needs to bring Isabella and Nick to The Throne Room immediately. Also get Joe and Demi and send them to The Throne Room as well. Tell them it's Urgent!" I tell Natasha as she runs off.

I go to The Throne Room with Danielle.

"Ok, time to give my baby sister a name." I state quietly.

"Trumpeter! Call the peasants please. There is a new law to be decreed." I state.

"Alright Sir." He says as he blows his trumpet and all of the peasants begin to gather.

Nick, Miley, Isabelle, Joe and Demi come into The Throne Room. Everyone but Miley and Demi go out onto the balcony. I take Isabella in my arms.

"The Princess will now be officially named! May I now present to you all Princess Isabella Mira Jonas of France. This Princess is the daughter of the former King Kevin Sr. and Queen Denise. May they rest in Peace for all eternity!" I yell to the crowd.

Everyone cheers and laughs after a moment of scilence.

"Please go back to your work places, but you may leave work 2 rings early! Today should be a day of Celebration!" I exclaim.

* * *

**Nick's POV **

I take Miley's hand and we go upstairs into my room. I close the door and I give her a kiss.

"Miley, I want to be with you forever!" I tell her as I wrap her into my embrace.

She looks up at me with her gentle loving eyes.

"I want to be able to live with you, die with you and have children with you, but I know I can't and so do you. I have to marry the one who is chosen for me. You are the one who I truly love, never forget that. No matter how many times I kiss Princess Selena, I will always dream that it's your face and not hers. I love you Miley! I want to live with you forever. Please take this necklace as a sign of my love and compassion for you." I tell her.

She looks up at me with love in her eyes. I give her another kiss and she kisses me back. She is truly the one I want in my life. When my eyes meet hers, it feels like I'm whole. We continue kissing for what feels like hours but it was truly minutes.

"Ummmm Prince Nicholas. Kevin wants to speak to you in the Throne Room now." Someone says.

"In a minute." I say as the person runs away.

"Do you have to go?" Miley asks.

"Yes, even if I don't want to, I have to. I will be back in a moment. Don't go anywhere. How about you practice your letters while I'm gone." I tell her as I give her one last kiss.

* * *

**Kevin's POV**

"Well Nick will be here soon. He was busy kissing with his servant girl. Isn't that forbidden?" Natasha says.

"Well he is a potential heir to the throne so he can do as he wishes. Did you ask Joe to come as well?" I tell her.

"Yes. He will be here momentarily. He was reading a kids book to his servant." She says as she leaves the room.

Oh Nick, why does that not surprise me. Then again, they are really in love. I can tell. He really cates about her but if Selena knew about Nick kissing Miley, Selena would kill him, or worse tell everyone and that would be a major scandal.

"Nicholas! Do you realize what you could have done! You could have spoiled the family name! If that had been someone other then Natasha. They would tell everyone. A prince kissing a servant girl is such a scandal!" I yell.

* * *

**Nick's POV**

"Tell me what you wanted me here for so I can go quickly! I really don't want to be near you right now!" I tell him.

"Why so much hate?" Joe asks.

"Nick kissed his servant girl." Kevin says.

"Well I don't see the big deal! He kissed his servant girl. There are so many ways you can cover that up, anyway what is this important message?" Joe asks.

"Well I'm glad you asked. It's a new law that I made. I think it's a law that might help the kingdom." Kevin says.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

* * *

Nick's POV

I keep silent while I wait for Kevin to announce the new law.

"It is to be made law that all people in this district are able to choose who they marry with parent approval. This means all chosen marriages are abolished unless they choose to be married to each other. If a slave,servant or maid of the throne decides to get married and there parents are not alive, it is decreed that the throne will choose if you and your partner are allowed to marry. If you are already married, this law is in effect as of Today. If you were married before today, you can't change your partner unless the relationship is divorced but divorce is High level sin." Kevin says.

Joe and I stand in awe.

"So wait, you are making a law for freedom of marriage?" I ask.

"Well I technically can't make it law until I have 2 other signatures." Kevin says.

"But what about you and Danielle? You got married today." Joe asks.

"We got married today and I want to stay with her. She is the one for me." Kevin says.

"Well what about us? Our parents are dead but we are not slaves, servants or maids." I tell him.

"Well I didn't think on that one. How about if the oldest male of the family decides. In our case that would be me. So do you see anything else wrong with it." Kevin asks.

"Well what if you are a peasant with no family at all?" Joe asks.

* * *

Miley's POV

I sit in the chair at Nick's desk and I start to write letters and some words that I learned. Suddenly a girl comes into the room.

"What are you doing you you filthy servant girl!" She yells.

I can feel my body shaking.

"That's right you better be scared. You must be Prince Nicholas's new one. I'm Princess Selena, his wife." She says.

Ok wait! They are already married? I thought they were just chosen to be married. So I kissed a married man? Wait I'm confused. He got married without me knowing.

"So now that I'm married to your master! Go fetch me a large book." She says.

I rush up to the library and I find a really large and heavy book. I go down the stairs and into Nick's room.

"Here you are Princess Selena." I say as I bow.

"That is how you do it properly but since you didn't do it the first time, you are going to the dungeon." Selena says as she grabs me and push me down the stairs and leads me to the dungeon.

She keeps pushing me until she locks the door on the barred cage.

"Now you stay in here!" She yells.

* * *

Nick's POV

After about an hour of silent thinking

"Ok. I think I need some time to remove all the loop holes, you guys can go back to your rooms." Kevin says.

"Alright." We both say as I go towards my room.

I get into my room and I see Selena on my bed.

"Selena? What are you doing here?" I ask.

"I'm here to visit my husband silly." She says.

"I'm not your husband. I'm your husband to be, there is a difference." I inform her.

I look around the room for a moment.

"Where is Miley?" I ask.

"Oh you mean your servant? She is somewhere special but there is a way for you to get her back. You have to kiss and touch me how I like. Now come with me my love." She says.

We go down two sets of stairs and I see I'm at the dungeon door.

"Now you are not allowed to speak unless I say." Selena says.

She opens the door and immediately started kissing me with passion. She starts to kiss me even deeper. I feel a really deep hole in my stomach.

* * *

Miley's POV

I can help but notice Nick and the princess Selena kissing. He starts to touch her stomach and keeps kissing her. I feel tears streaming down my face. Selena breaks the kiss and comes and unlocks the door. I can't even bare to look at Nick. I rush upstairs to Joe's room.

"Demi, may I speak with you?" I ask.

"Miley! What's wrong?" She asks as she pulls me into a comforting hug.

* * *

Joe's POV

Ok something is obviously going on.

"Nick...Selena..." Miley starts as she starts to cry a lot.

I leave the room to let them talk.

"Prince Nicholas! What did you do?" I ask.

"He was just showing me how much he cares about me." Selena says.

"Princess Selena! Please leave. I need to speak to my brother alone on an extremely important new law." I state.

"Alright, I'll be right back my love." She says as she leaves.

I wait until she is farther away to close the door.

"What did you do? Miley is in my room crying and Demi is trying to comfort her." I ask sternly.

"Well Miley was locked in the dungeon and I had to kiss Selena in order for her to release her. I did touch her stomach, but I had to. It was just her stomach, nothing else." Nick says.

"Ok, You should try explaining that to Miley. Not right at the moment, just let her calm down first." I advise.

"Alright. I'm going to get away from Selena by going into the law making room." Nick says as he goes into the law making room.

I go down to the kitchen and I ask the staff for an order of tea and to deliver it to the Law making room. The head chef nods his head and assures me it will be up there as quickly as possible. I head upstairs and I stop at the door. I see a rare sight. I see my brother crying. He didn't even cry that much when Mom and Dad died.

"Why! Why do I have to get married to this evil women! I hate her and I don't love her. I love Miley!" He says.

"Nick, it will be ok." I tell him as I put my hand on his shoulder.

"You have no idea! You didn't see her face. She was upset! She looked angry and hurt!" Nick states.

"Just let her calm down a bit, then talk to her." I tell him.

* * *

Nick's POV

After a few cups of tea, I head to my room to relax and think. I notice a note on my floor. It was written in really weak writing

**Nick,**

**I go love you**

**Miley.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

I'm sort of back! I am really busy trying to catch up on chapters. Things are a bit hectic

Started a few new stories recently. One is The New Farm Hand.

The second is Save me

And the Third is a collab with Madeline2011 called The Climb.

All of these stories can be checked out from my author's page. Don't worry I am still writing this one and The Missing Puzzle Piece.

Soo happy to be back writing!

Missed you guys while I was away.

Nick's POV

I look at the letter and I know what Miley is trying to say. She is trying to say that she is going and that she loves me. Does she know what love means? I hope the love part is right, but I really don't want the gone part to be right.

"Joseph! I'm going into the village. I'll be back later." I yell as I put on my coat.

I walk through the streets.

"Look! It's Prince Nicholas." A little girl says.

"Hello little girl." I say as I shake her hand.

I walk through the main street. I don't see her. I go down a little side street and I see a girl.

"Oh. Prince Nicholas. I'm sorry." She says.

"Shhhh. Miley. Come back to the palace." I tell her.

"To see you and your wife...No thank you. I'll quit." She says as she gets up to run.

"Miley. I'm not married to her alright. She just wanted you to think that. Now you are technically my servant so I command you to go back to the palace, please." I say.

She turns to me and follows behind me.

"I'm going to show you a little place." I tell her.

I walk into a "Nobel" store. " I want a dress for my fiancée but It's a surprise. I have brought a servant who is the same size as her. Can you fit her for a nice dress. I hate corsets so make it without a corset! Get it?" I state.

"Certainly." He says as he measures her.

"Ok I'll have it done tomorrow. I'll have someone send it to the castle." He says as we go towards the door.

"Goodbye." I say as we leave.

"This place is interesting." She says as she follows me back to the castle.

"Come back into my room and do some writing." I say before Joe stops me in the hall.

"Nick, Kevin wishes to see us in the law making room. Can Demi stay in your room with Miley?" Joe asks.

"Yes. She can stay in there with her." I state as I go to the law making room with Joe.

"Alright, I have figured out the solution to the problem!" Kevin exclaims.

"It is to be made law that all people in this district are able to choose who they marry with parent approval. This means all chosen marriages are abolished unless they choose to be married to each other. If a slave,servant or maid of the throne decides to get married and if one of the people's parents are not alive, it is decreed that the oldest sibling of that person is to decide if he or she gets married." Kevin says.

"Oh Kevin! It's good. I like it. When are we making it law? The quicker I get rid of Selena, the better." I tell him.

"Well as soon as you both put your signatures on it and I call the trumpeter." Kevin says.

We all walk into the throne room.

"Natasha, get Miley and Demi please." I ask.

She bows and goes off.

"Trumpeter! Summon the village! There is a new law to be passed." Kevin says.

He just bows and calls the towns people.

"Citizens, there is a new law that will be in affect immediately. It is law that all people in this district are able to choose who they marry with parent approval. This means all chosen marriages are abolished unless they choose to be married to each other. If a slave,servant or maid of the throne decides to get married and if one of the people's parents are not alive, it is decreed that the oldest sibling of that person is to decide if he or she gets married. This law is signed with the royal family name. Anyone caught not following this law is to be brought to the royal crown for the verdict. This decision is final." Kevin yells into the crowd.

Immediately after that, the crowd bursts into chant!

"Long live King Kevin!" They chant.

Kevin's POV

I'm guessing that they like the new law. Tons of people in the future will be happy that this law was made. I sure love how I could be so nice to my brothers. That is part of why I made it. Also for all the citizens that I pass by with their chosen husbands or wives that they hate. Most people here married for money and not love. It's not overly fair. I hope that this law is helpful. I get a knock on my room door.

"Excuse me King Kevin, someone is waiting in the lobby to meet you. It is a Nobel from my knowledge." Natasha says.

"Thank you Natasha, I will be right there." I tell her as I grab my crown and robe and I go downstairs.

"Greetings." I state.

"King Kevin." They say as they bow.

"King Kevin, I think the new marriage law is absolutely a bad idea. This will possibly mix blood lines. Other nobles can't fall for peasants, it's simply silly." One says.

"Well I believe everyone deserves to fall in love, weither they are a Noble or a servant. I am King of this land, and what I say is what goes. If you don't approve of it, leave. I have boats heading for the New World if you want to get out." I explain.

"That won't be nessecary your royal highness. We'll leave you to your business." They say as they leave.

The New World threat works every time.

"Oh Princess Selena, well I am sorry to tell you, but you are no longer chosen to marry Prince Nicholas, unless he chooses you." I tell her.

"Summon him! I need to speak with him!" She states.

"I'm sorry. Prince Nicholas is currently not in, I'm sure he will be back later." I tell her as she leaves.

Prince Nick's POV

I get to my room.

"Hello my beautiful." I say.

"Hello, why are you so happy?" She asks.

"Well I can choose to get married to you if I want." I tell her.

"Oh." She says as she starts to clean.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Well, Princess Selena wouldn't like us being together. She might hurt me." Miley says sounding scared.

"Don't worry about her. She is not your problem. You are mine and she is gone. I promise I won't let her hurt you." I state as I pull her into a hug.

She puts a smile on her face that I love to see.

"But isn't it wrong for you to date a servant girl?" She asks.

"Not anymore. Kevin just passed a law making it legal for everyone to choose who they marry." I explain.

"Woah. So you can choose who you marry." She says.

"Yup. And I choose you. Miley, will you marry me?" I ask as I get on one knee in front of her.

She looks at me in shock and nods her head "Yes.". Oh my god! I can finally marry the girl I live for.

"Now first business as my new fiancée, I want to show you something special." He says.

She just smiles and takes my hand. I guide her outside where the piano and the dance floor is.

"Now I want to teach you something special. I want to teach you piano on the piano I learned on." I tell her.

She looks at me and I can tell she is happy!

Kevin's POV

I look out a window and I see Nick and Miley at the piano. They look so happy. Suddenly Natasha runs up to me.

"Yes Natasha?" I ask.

"The King of Italy is here. He wishes to talk to you immediately." Natasha informs me.

I go right into the Throne Room. I get seated on my throne and he stands in front of me.

"Well King Kevin, I heard rumor that you made a free marriage law and that Prince Nicholas and my Princess Selena are not getting married." He says getting more and more angry with each word.

"That is correct. The law was just passed and he has decided not to marry your daughter, therefor I have no say in the matter. It is his decision and his decision only." I state.

"You are to abolish that law immediately or we will declare war!" He yells.

"Now, looking at your army, you don't really have many troops on availability. Second, you don't want my army and the Austrian army on you." I tell him.

"I want to see Prince Nicholas!" He orders.

"Natasha, go get Prince Nicholas and his servant girl please." I say to her.

She bows. "Yes your majesty." She says as she walks out the door.

Natasha's POV

I look in Nick's room and he is obviously not there, I search the library and he's not there. I hear a strange noise coming from the window. It sounds like a laugh. Laughing isn't heard often in the castle. I look out the window and I see them playing piano. I go downstairs and I go outside.

"Prince Nicholas, King Kevin and Princess Selena's father is upstairs. They wish to talk to you. He said you are to bring Miley as well." I tell him.

"Ok. Come on Miley." He says.

She shakes her head.

"Oh don't be timid. It's all going to be ok, I promise." He says as he kisses her forehead.

We all proceed upstairs with Miley carrying a tea tray and I'm carrying the cookie plate.

"Tea your highness?" Miley asks the King of Italy.

"Yes." He snaps.

I look at Nick and I can see he was ready to say something. Kevin shoots him a dirty look. "Tea Your majesty?" She asks Kevin.

"Thank you." He says as he takes the cup from the tray.

She looks at Nick.

"Tea Your highness?" She asks.

"No thank you. A tea would entitle that I will be staying here for a long length in time, which I am not. I have many things to do." He says.

What is going to happen between the King of Italy and Nick?

Will there be a war?

Will something happen between Miley and Nick?

Find out next time in Chapter 15! 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

* * *

So I'm officially back!

This week posts will be out Monday-Thursday.

I'm excited that I am going to be able to go back to my old timetable

It is still only 3 series that will be posted

This series

The Missing Puzzle Piece

and The Climb

Anyway, Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Natasha's POV

The King of Italy puts his hand out and he hits my hand.

"Owww!" I state as hot tea goes down my dress.

I see Kevin with a worried look on his face.

"Are you ok Natasha?" Kevin asks.

"Uhhhh fine your highness." I lie as I put the tea kettle on the table and I leave to change my dress.

* * *

Nick's POV

"King Kevin! You aren't suppose to care about servants! They are suppose to be terrified of you. You are to punish them for no reason. They are to bow down to you." The irritating King of Italy says.

Ehhhh! This man is so irritating.

"You are not the King of this palace. So you do not decide how Kevin should reign." I tell him.

"Oh I'm not even close to being done with you. You are to get married to my daughter or we will claim war on you in minutes." He yells.

"I know I'm not a king or anything, but I know that your troops are quite busy as it is. You are fighting the Austrians, The Spainsh and then you would be adding us to the mix. That's a lot of troops that I know you don't have." I tell him calmly.

"We have lots of troops, and I'm not afraid to use them." He states.

"Alright, you keep saying that. I am still not marrying your daughter. I have found a more fitting suitor." I tell him.

"Please! I'm sure we can negotiate a deal. I have lots of money. Here is gold worth 100000 franks." He says.

"Hummmm, I'm still not quite sure yet. Give me some time to think about it." I say.

"Alright, I will be leaving then." He says as he leaves.

"Well, that worked out great. We got some money for the town and I still don't have to get married to Princess Selena." I state.

"Good work Nick. I'm proud of you. You may go back to what you were doing." Kevin says.

I rush out of the door and I find Miley is out in the courtyard.

"Miley, how are you?" I ask.

"I'm well. The piano is a bit of a hard thing to get a handle on." She says.

"Yeah. It's hard at first. Now it's time for us to get you upstairs. Joe and I have some more things to teach you and Demi." I tell her as we go upstairs.

* * *

Kevin's POV

I go down the hall and I see Natasha crying.

"Natasha, are you alright?" I ask her.

"Yes your highness." She says wincing in pain.

"No, you're not alright. Just lay down on your bed and I'll get some Ice for you. You must have a burn from the hot tea spilling." I tell her as she goes to her bed. I go down to the kitchen.

They bow.

"Excuse me, I need a large sack of ice to be brought upstairs to my servant's bedroom immediately. She was burned this afternoon while serving tea." I tell them.

"I will bring it up in a few moments." A chef says.

"Thank you." I say as I go back upstairs.

"Kevin, I have been invited to a sewing circle. They want to get know me. May I go?" Danielle asks.

"Certainly, wait a moment, can you take two of the girl servants with you? I'm sure they would like to go. I must ask my brothers first. Nicholas, perfect timing." I say as Nick and Miley come up the stairs.

"What is it Kevin?" he asks.

"Well Danielle was invited to a sewing cirlcle and I was wondering if Miley and Demi could join her. They would love to learn to sew I'm sure." I tell him.

"I'm alright with it, just ask Joe to see if Demi is allowed to go." Nick says.

"Alright. I'll ask him. Miley, go with Danielle to find an appropriate outfit to wear and I will go and get Demi." I say as I go down the hall.

* * *

Miley's POV

"Alright, I'll see you later. Bye my love." Nick says as he kisses my hand and I go with Danielle.

"So will this be your first sewing circle?" Danielle asks.

"Oh yes. I have only been outside the palace walls twice before." I explain.

"Wow, I would have expected that you would have left many more times then that. Come try this on." Danielle says as she gives me a really fancy dress.

I get into it and it is impossible to fasten.

"Ummm, could you help me fasten it?" I ask.

"Sure. It's hard to lace corsets." She says as she ties me up.

"Thanks." I say as Demi comes in.

"Demi, are you coming with us?" I ask.

"Yes, Joe let me. He was really happy to let me go. He said that I need to see what's outside the palace walls." Demi says.

"Yeah. It's pretty." I tell her.

"Try this dress Demi." Danielle says as she hands Demi a dress.

"Thanks." Demi says as she goes behind the curtain to get changed.

"Could you help with the corset?" Demi asks.

"Sure." I reply as I do up the corset.

We get all dressed and we go outside the palace walls.

"Woah! It is beautiful." Demi says.

"Yes, it sure is." I tell her.

"Come girls, this way." Danielle says.

We follow Danielle through the streets. Everyone was bowing down before her. She walks by them shaking their hands like she has done it lots of times. They look so happy and excited to see her. We get to this large place with tons of tables and lots of string and yarn. We sit down next to Danielle. We sit and Danielle starts to teach us how to do little dish towels. I see her giggle when we make a mistake and she shows us how to fix it. We keep sewing until this women says it's time for tea. A few women go around with tea and a plate of cookies. We get a tea and a cookie and we sit quietly.

"So Queen Danielle, are you enjoying France?" A lady asks.

"Yes, I enjoy how the people are very respectful." She says.

"Oh yes, the nobles are very respectful people." The women replies.

"All the humans here are nice and respectful." Danielle replies.

"What! You must be crazy! The stupid peasants don't even know what respect is, we Nobles are superior." The lady says.

"Yes, of course." She says.

"We can't wait to spend more time with you Queen Danielle. Good day." They all say.

She gives a wave and we all leave. We get back to the palace and we see...


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

* * *

Miley's POV

We get back to the palace and we see the boys waiting for us.

"Come girls, we were waiting for you. Supper is ready for you." Kevin says.

Nick takes my hand and guides me to the dining room.

"Well how was your afternoon?" Nick asks as he pulls out my chair.

"It was nice. The people there were very nice." I tell him.

"Good. Now after supper, it's time for us to teach you both how to get dressed up. Tonight we are going to a play at the theatre house." Joe says.

"Really? Wow. That sounds like fun." Demi says.

"Now Danielle, is there anything in the closet that is much more fancy?" Kevin asks.

"I believe so." She says as we all finish our supper.

"Perfect, all of you get dressed up once you have finished eating. My brother and I are working on a few farm laws." Kevin says.

We rush upstairs and go to the clothing room.

* * *

Nick's POV

"They look so happy. I am happy too. They deserve it. They lived here since they were born according to records." I state.

"Yeah. They deserve to see what life is like outside the palace." Kevin says as we go upstairs.

"Now we have a few laws on crops that are really important. I reread them and they seem fine. You guys just need to read them and sign." Kevin says.

"Ok, I think they sound alright." Joe says as he signs.

"Well I think they are fine. What about that public school system law?" I say as I sign the farm laws.

"Well it's still a bit touchy. The nobles would not be pleased if I pass this law right now. They would make a ruckus and I don't want them to hate me. Now if we kept the school separate by class." Kevin suggests.

"Well if you keep it separated by class, we would have to have 3 schools, one for the Nobles, one for the bougeoise and one for the peasant class. That would cost a lot of Franks." Joe argues.

"That's true. Ok let's think about it for a bit before we sign on that one. Is there anything else?" I ask.

"No currently no. We should get ready to go." Kevin says as we all go our separate ways.

* * *

A half hour later.

Joe's POV

"Well we are all ready but where are the girls?" I ask.

"We are right here." Demi says as they come down the stairs.

I see her smiling and I pull her into a hug.

"We have to hurry if we want to get there on time." Kevin says.

"Relax Kevin. They know you are coming and they won't start without you." Danielle says as we all get into the carriage.

"I can't get right to the door. So you will have to walk for about 5 minutes." The driver says.

"Alright, thank you very much." Kevin says as we all get out of the carriage.

* * *

Miley's POV

I'm in the back of the group and suddenly some people comes up and pushes me and Demi over.

"You filthy peasant!" They say.

"Hold it right there!" Nick says.

"Oh Prince Nicholas, what an honour." The men say.

"Why did you push down these two girls. They are with me and my brother. They are high class nobles!" Nick yells at them.

I can't help but smile.

"It's alright Miley." He says as he helps me back up.

Demi smiles as Joe helps her up. I brush off my dress and we head into the theatre. We get seated in our seats that are in the balcony. I look and see people standing on the floor and others sitting in seats. We sit and we enjoy the show. We got drinks and food that tasted very good. As the show ended and the curtains closed, everyone applauded. It was truly amazing. We go down the stairs and we see a group of people around the stairs.

"Prince Joseph, when is the next dance at the palace? The last one was amazing. I'm assuming Prince Nicholas will be playing throughout the night.." A man says.

"Hopefully soon. It will be as soon as King Kevin gets use to the throne and we get things organized." Joe replies as he grabs Demi's hand and we all go through the crowd.

We walk to the carriage and we make it back to the palace.

"So did you enjoy it?" Nick asks.

"It was amazing! It was so interesting." I tell him.

"I'm glad. That one was about France's past. That is one thing we are going to have to teach you and Demi about." Nick explains.

"Wow. That sounds interesting." I state. I can hear crying in the distance.

"I'll be right back, I believe that is Isabella is calling me." I tell him as I go downstairs.

I bring her up in my arms and I go to my room and get changed. I put Isabella on my bed. I get changed and I put the braids back in my hair. I drap the dress over my arm and I bring it back to Danielle.

"Oh hello Isabella! You are so precious. I can't wait to have children. It's sad that she will never see her parents." Danielle says.

"You can hold her if you like." I say.

She puts her in her arms and I see a really motherly smile appears on Danielle's face. Isabella is really growing.

"I can't wait until you grow up. I will teach you how to be a beautiful and caring princess." Danielle says to her before she gives her back to me.

Isabella starts to fall asleep in my arms. I bring her back to her craddle.

"Why are you down here?" One of the maids asks.

"Well I heard her crying and I came to see her." I tell her.

"Well you shouldn't be here. You are one of Prince Nicholas's toys. He is using you. He pretends to love you so you will work harder. " The maid says.

Do he actually care about me?

* * *

Nick's POV

"Maid Narissa! Don't talk to Miley like that. She is lying Miley, I promise you." I tell her as I give her a kiss.

She gives me a kiss back and we go back upstairs.

* * *

Miley's POV

"Goodnight Miley." Nick says as he gives me a kiss goodnight. I go into my room to sleep.

I think about Narissa's words. He could be faking feelings for me, but he wouldn't take me out in public if he didn't care about me or he wouldn't teach me to read and write if he didn't like me. I look at the ceiling trying to count all the circles, it helps me fall asleep. I grab a piece of paper and I light a candle. I go to my new desk. I dip my quill into the ink and I start to make lines. Wow, the lines together make a crown. I hear noise coming from Nick's room. I press my ear to the wall. I think he might be crying. I get up and knock on his door. He doesn't answer and I go in and see...


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

* * *

**Miley's POV**

I see him with his face full of tears.

"Are you alright?" I ask.

He looks at me then he quickly looks away.

"Go away Miley!" He states.

"Nick, what's wrong?" I ask.

"Nothing Miley! Just go to bed, I'm fine." He almost yells.

"I'm not going when I see you are upset." I tell him.

"I command you to leave. I am your master and you must listen to me." He states.

"Fine! I'll go!" I yell as I slam his door.

* * *

**Nick's POV**

I hit my head against the wall. Why did I push her away. She just came in to shows that she cares. I go back to bed and put my pillow over my head...

* * *

**The next morning.**

**Nick's POV**

"Wake up sleepy head." I hear her angelic voice state as she takes the pillow off my head.

I groan.

"Ehhh! Good morning?" I state.

"It's time for breakfast. I can bring it up here if you like?" Miley says.

"I'll be down in a few moments, tell everyone that they do not have to wait for me." I tell her.

"Alright, I love you." She says.

"I love you too." I tell her as I give her a kiss and she leaves with her soft smile.

I get out of my night clothes and I splash some water on my face. I go downstairs and I see that no one has touched their food yet.

"You didn't have to wait for me." I tell them.

"We didn't mind. We're in no hurry." Kevin says.

"Alright, what is on the agenda for the day?" I ask.

"Boys! No work talk at the table." Danielle says.

"Ok my love." Kevin says giving her a kiss.

We make little bits of chit chat as we eat. Once everyone finished eating, I go with Kevin and Joe and Miley and Demi go with Danielle.

"Alright so we are going to go out to the site of the new blacksmith. We are giving our approval and we are staying for a social event. You have the choice of taking Miley and Demi if you like, Danielle has to come." Kevin says.

"Well I don't want them to get pushed around. I don't know if that law was a good idea after all. They are being pushed around and labeled as peasants. I don't want them to feel bad. I think I'll let Miley stay here. I'll give her a writing exercise or something." I state.

"Alright, I think I'll do the same with Demi. I do have to slightly agree with Nick." Joe says.

"Well anyway back to more important news, we have to work on the school system." Kevin says.

"Ok I got an idea, we can make a school house with 3 separate classrooms. One class for the Nobles, one for the bougeoise and one for the peasants." Joe suggests.

"Hmmm I like it, but the citizens aren't ready for that much social change. The nobles think they are the only ones who deserve to learn. I need to get into a better relationship with them before I start making a lot of changes." Kevin says.

"King Kevin, sorry to interupt, but the time of the blacksmith opening was changed. It's in 1 ring." Natasha says.

"Thank you Natasha. You should be in bed. You need to take your time and heal." He says.

"Alright Kevin." She says as she rushes off.

"Alright. I have to go get ready and tell Danielle to be ready. Meet us by the carriage as soon as you are ready." Kevin states as he rushes down the hall.

* * *

**Miley's POV**

We are just doing some knitting with Danielle when Kevin comes in the room.

"Danielle, we have a social event that we must go to." He says. "Alright, I will be ready soon. Girls, could you help me please?" Danielle asks.

We go with her to help her get changed. We go with her to the lobby where Joe and Nick are waiting.

"Bye Miley, there is a writing sheet and a book you can read if you like. I'm not sure how long we'll be gone." Nick says as he kisses my cheek.

"Bye Nicholas, have a good time." I tell him.

"Demi, your stuff is next to Miley's in the library. You girls have fun here. Bye Demi." Joe says as he gives her a kiss on the cheek and they leave.

* * *

**Nick's POV**

We get to the carriage and Joe sits next to me.

"I heard that you were upset last night, what was wrong?" Joe asks.

"Nothing." I tell him.

"Nick, I know you well enough, it wasn't nothing. What's wrong?" He asks.

"Well I just don't want their to be a war because I want to be with the one I love. I don't want the reason for a war to be me." I tell them.

"Nick, if their is a war, it will be over their rights system or land. Don't feel bad. It will all be fine." Kevin says.

"Yeah, but I just think it would be better for the country if I marry Princess Selena." I tell them.

"Nick, we don't want one of the potential heirs of the throne to be Selena. I would prefer it to be Miley. She is the gentile hand that the citizens would like. They want a nice queen or princess who would do nice things for them not an irritating queen or princess like Selena." Kevin explains.

"I don't know if I'm ready to take Miley out publicly as a date." I tell them.

"Then don't. Only do things when you are ready to do them. Now we have made it to the Blacksmith's so let's leave this discussion for a later time and place." Kevin says.

"Introducing Prince Nicholas and Prince Joseph!" A trumpeter says.

Joe and I exit the carriage. Many of the noble girls cheer for us.

"Introducing Royal Highness King Kevin of France and Spain and his Royal Wife Queen Danielle of Spain." The trumpeter states as he plays his trumpet loudly.

They get out of the carriage hand in hand and I can't help but think of Miley and I doing that one day.

* * *

**Back at the Palace.**

**Demi's POV**

Miley and I head to the library when we are stopped by the door man.

"Hello." Miley states.

"Ummm I'm looking for the servant girl of Prince Joseph." He says.

"That would be me." I say feeling nervous.

"There is someone at the door to see Joseph. She doesn't believe that he is gone out. I need you to tell her that he is gone out." The doorman says.

"I will be right there." I say feeling extremely nervous.

"Demi, do you want me to go with you?" Miley asks.

I nod and we head downstairs. I peek down the stairs and I see someone, someone I remember seeing before, but I don't remember where from...

* * *

**Miley's POV**

I look at Demi's face. She stops dead and I can see panic in her eyes. She looks terrified, who is it at the door that is making her so scared?


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

* * *

**Miley's POV**

I look from the staircase and I see a girl. She looks like a really rich noble, wait a minute! That's a crown on top of her head. Oh no! Not good. I put my hand on Demi's shoulder. We both head downstairs.

"I am the Princess of Eastern Prussia! I should make top priority in this dumb bat French castle!" She yells.

Oh goodness! This is not good but I will not leave Demi's side. I can tell something is wrong.

* * *

**Demi's POV**

Oh no! This is Joe's fiancé. He told me about her. He said that she is very demanding.

"Excuse me, Miss Cyrus, her royal highest is crying, could you please go see her please." I tell.

She looks at me in a strange way.

"Yes." She says as she leaves me.

"Are you the girl who serves Prince Joseph?" The princess asks sounding angry.

"Why yes, I am." I tell her.

"You are very well mannered for such a useless piece of scum! You are just a servant girl. Now you tell me where Prince Joseph is!" She yells.

"Oh well it is possible that I might if you were more kind." I tell her.

"I am a Princess! You are a servant! You are to do what I say! Servant! Do your job!" She orders.

* * *

**Miley's POV**

I go down and see the baby is fine. Why did Demi want me to leave her alone with the princess. I go back upstairs and I see a servant punch her in the face. I stay hidden and I try not to scream. She holds her cheek.

"You have no reason to be here. Prince Joseph is not here." She says.

"Well tell him his fiancé was here and she will be back soon and he better have a ring ready for my finger. Servant! Do your job again." She says as she leaves and he punches he again.

I rush over.

"Demi! Are you alright?" I ask.

"Oww." She says.

"Ok, I'm going to go to the ice box and grab you some ice." I state as I rush down to the kitchen.

"Anthony! I need to grab some ice." I state as I rush to the ice box.

"Alright, here is an apron to wrap it in." He says as he throws the apron at me.

"Thank you very much." I say as I grab the ice from the Ice box and run back upstairs.

"Here Demi." I say as I put the ice on her face.

"That's cold." She states.

"I know but it will make you feel better." I tell her as I sit her down on the chair in the lobby.

"Who was that?" I ask.

"That was Princess Taylor of Eastern Prussia. I don't know where that is but it's far from here." Demi says.

* * *

**A few hours later.**

**Joe's POV**

We get back to the palace. We walk into the lobby and I see Demi and Miley in a chair.

"What happened?" I ask.

"Princess Taylor's servant hurt me." Demi says.

"Oh, it's going to be alright, I'll bring you upstairs." I tell her as I carry her upstairs.

* * *

**Miley's POV**

"Miley. Are you ok?" He asks as he gives me a hug.

I'm happy that he cares about me.

* * *

**Nick's POV**

I give her a hug. I want her to be safe. She is such an important girl. I love her so much and I want nothing to happen to her. I feel her shaking a little bit. I rub her back a little bit.

"I'm fine, probably because of Demi. She told me to go downstairs, when I came back upstairs, Princess Taylor was leaving." She explains.

She gives me a reassuring smile.

"Nick, can I teach you something?" She asks.

"Ummm sure." I tell her.

She grabs my arm and leads me downstairs.

* * *

**Joe's POV**

I put Demi on my bed and I let her lay down. Someone knocks on the door.

"Hello." I say as I get up to get the door.

"Hey Joseph, wait, what happened to Demi?" Kevin asks.

"Well Princess Taylor came here and see talked to Demi. I guess she asked for my servant and then Demi told her I was out." I tell him.

"That's what happened." Demi says.

"Oh Demi, you are going to be fine, I promise." I tell her as I pull her into a hug.

"Joseph, when you get a chance, I need to speak with you alone, it's nothing that needs to be rushed." Kevin says as he leaves the room.

* * *

**Kevin's POV**

Secretly, I want to rush him. It's a very urgent issue, but I don't want to break up his moment with Demi. The looks they were giving each other showed how much they really love each other. It's really good that he is happy for once. He was never happy when he was around Princess Taylor. I have only been king for around a month and I have gained a bit of respect with the peasants and a bit with the nobles. I sit in front of the window. I can see is the backyard and the ocean. It's beautiful. I go downstairs and out to the backyard. I sit on the bench in the garden. I close my eyes and think.

* * *

**Kevin's past**

**Kevin's POV**

**Kevin is 10 years old**

**Nick is 7 years old**

I go in the backyard and I see Nick sharing some leftovers with a servant girl. They talk with each other and they finish eating.

"The food tasted good." She says.

"Yes. It sure is. Come on, let's go play tag." He says.

I just shake my head and keep drawing like Dad told me to.

"Ok." She says.

"Prince Nicholas! You are not allowed to play with such a peasant! Move away from her immediately! You! Servant Girl! Go down to the dungeon!" Grandfather yells.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

* * *

**Nick's POV**

"Come Prince Nicholas! Close your eyes" She states.

"Alright." I say as I shut my eyes and she guides me somewhere.

We go down a set of stairs and she guides me down until we get to the place.

"Alright, open your eyes." She says.

I open my eyes and I see...

* * *

**Joe's POV**

I look out the window and I see Kevin sitting on the bench in the garden.

"I'll be right back Demi." I state as I go out to see him.

"Kevin, what is wrong?" I ask.

"I was just out here thinking. I need to tell you something but I really don't know how to word it. It's complicated." He says.

"You can tell me, it is ok." I tell him as I pull my arm around him.

"Well Joe, I am going to be a father. Danielle believes she is bearing a child." Kevin says.

"Oh Kevin! That is such great news! I can't wait." I tell him.

"I'm nervous but excited. I'm nervous that something might happen to him or her when he or she is born, or something might happen to Danielle. I don't want the same situation that Isabelle has." He says.

"It's going to be fine, besides Miley and Demi would help you take care of him or her if something happened to Danielle, don't worry about it." I tell him.

"Yeah, that's true but I am still kind of worried. That and I don't want him or her to ruin the kingdom I have been building. I don't want us to go back to the Dark Times. Grandpa really made life hard here. Joe, I think Miley and Nick knew each other when they were little. She use to play tag with him. I remember when I was out here painting, I saw Nick sharing his leftovers with a servant girl. That girl looked just like Miley. I also remember Grandpa putting her in the dungeon and Nicholas getting scolded. I don't want things going back to that. If I have a son, he will be the heir to the throne and I just don't want him to treat the peasants cruelly." Kevin states.

"Well Kevin, he or she will learn from the examples shown by you and his or her Uncles and Aunt when she gets old enough." I explain.

"Yeah that's another thing. Will we engage Isabella in palace affairs, or will she be married off?" Kevin asks.

"That is all up to you." I tell him.

"Alright, thanks Joe. That's what I wanted to tell you earlier." Kevin says as I go back upstairs to Demi.

* * *

**Nick's POV**

I see that she lead me to the kitchen. I wonder why she lead me here.

"Come on Nick!" She giggles.

Oh that laugh! It sounds like an angel. She guides me into the kitchen. I see the chefs in complete shock.

"It's alright." She says.

I would hope so.

"We're going to make cookies." She says.

Ok, this is going to be a new experience.

"First we fill the cup with a picture of a cookie up with flour. "She giggles as she throws flour on me.

"Oppps, my bad." She says with her sweet smile.

"Oh that's it." I tell her as I throw some flour at her.

We manage to finish making the cookies, and I look at some of the tools, they drew pictures to show what they are measuring out. It's terrible that they can't read the numbers and measure stuff. We go upstairs together.

"Do I want to know what you two were doing?" Natasha asks.

"We baked the cookies for supper tonight." I tell her.

"Oh, well Kevin wants to speak to you when you have the chance. He has a very important issue to talk to you about." Natasha says.

"Miley, you go in your room and get cleaned up, then you can read or write or draw maybe. There is paper there, just take a break." I tell her.

"Yes Nick." She says as she goes into her room.

I wonder what Kevin could possibly want. I go into my room and get cleaned up. I get dressed and I go down the hall to try and find Kevin. I pass by one of the maids.

"Excuse me, have you seen King Kevin?" I ask.

"Ummm not recently. Sorry your highness." She says as she bows and keeps cleaning.

Hmmm. I go down to the throne room.

"Oh Prince Nicholas, did you hear the good news." Danielle asks me.

"No I haven't heard, listen have you seen Kevin?" I ask her.

"Last time I saw him, he was in the garden."She starts.

"Thank you Danielle." I yell as I rush off.

I run down the stairs and into the garden.

"Hello Kevin." I state.

He doesn't answer.

"Kevin?" I ask as I sit down next to him.

I see he has his eyes closed. Opps, I might have interrupted his thought.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

* * *

**Sorry for lack of updating! School has been absoultly CRAZY with Midterms. I have since finished midterms, so chapters should be up more often!**

**Sorry Once again...**

**Mezareia**

* * *

**Nick's POV**

"Sorry Nick, I just needed to think for a moment. What do you want?" He asks.

"Umm Natasha told me to come see you. I believe she said it was urgent." I explain.

"Oh yes. I was looking for you so I could tell you that Danielle and I are having a child." He says.

"Oh Kevin, that is such great news." I tell him.

"Thank you. Also I did want to ask your opinion on something. I was look over the public school system laws. We make a school with separate rooms by class but start the classes at different rings of the clock, that way the nobles don't have to see the peasants and the peasants don't have to see the nobles." Kevin explains.

"That sounds good, but you should consult the councils. If you want, I can talk to the peasants council and you can do the nobles council." I suggest.

"Alright. You and Miley can go to the peasant council house. I will get the trumpeter to call the 2 meetings. She would enjoy to see it, or she can stay here if you wish, it was just a suggestion." Kevin says.

"Alright, I will get her ready now, you can tell the trumpeter." I state as I rush inside.

"Miley, please get dressed nice, we are going to a council meeting." I tell her.

She gives me a big smile and she goes to get changed. I get into my nicer clothes and we both get going to the council meeting.

"Wow! This place is very nice." Miley says.

"Everyone be seated." I state.

Everyone goes to their chairs and sits down.

"We are working on a way to make a public school system here. We have proposed that their be separate rooms for the Nobles and that you have different times to get to school and eat lunch. Any opinions on this?" I ask.

A man raises his hand.

"Jean, please speak." I tell him.

"I suggest that there should be two different buildings in different parts of town for the different classes and how much would this school cost to attend? And what will happen when the big harvests come and we need the kids help?" He asks.

"That is yet to be decided. Two different buildings would be quite costly. The idea will be considered." I tell them.

The fighting and suggestions last for hours on end. I hope Miley isn't too bored. I hope that Kevin is having more luck with the Nobles. The fighting stops for a bit.

"Prince Nicholas, why is there a poor peasant girl here in the council building?" Someone asks.

"She is a royal servant! You are to show her a level of respect!" I state.

"Well she doesn't deserve to be here! She is just useless whose opinion doesn't matter!" He yells.

"You don't talk about her like that!" I yell.

One of the men gets out of his chair and hits her.

"GET OUT OF THIS COUNCIL BUILDING IMMEDIATELY! YOU ARE NO LONGER ON THE COUNCIL!" I yell in pure anger.

The room goes quiet. I can see Miley is scared.

"It's alright, Miley." I tell her comfortingly.

She looks at me with fear in her eyes.

"This meeting is terminated. Please go home!" I state as everyone leaves.

"Prince Nicholas, I don't deserve to be your servant. The people from around here do not respect me. They hate me." She says.

"Miley, don't worry about them. They will have to get use to it." I explain.

"Nicholas, I need to go somewhere!" She states as she runs off.

"Miley! Are you alright?" I ask.

"Don't follow me!" She says.

I just nod and I follow her from a distance.

* * *

**Miley's POV**

I go down a few streets and I start looking for something. Hmmm I can't seem to find it. I go down the street a bit further and I find what I am looking for.

"Mommy, are you in there?" I ask as I knock on this little wooden door.

"Yes Miley. I'm here. Come on in. I know you probably can't stay long." Mom starts.

"It's alright Mom, I brought you some food. It's not much. I will try to bring more tomorrow." I tell her.

* * *

**Nick's POV**

I follow Miley from a distance and I see her go into a house...Nooo Miley, you don't go into strange people's houses. She went into the unknown peasants house. She is a lady who can't read or write and doesn't pay taxes. I don't understand why Miley would go in there. I move a street over to get a closer look but I still can't hear them. As I go to turn around, Miley comes out of the house and gives the lady a slight embrace. Oh god! What is Miley up to?

* * *

**Miley's POV **

"Bye Mother." I say as I get out of her hug and I go down another side street.

I go down the street as quietly as possible. I see her go down a hole in the street with a piece of wood over it. That's strange, I have never noticed that before. I don't go down the hole but I keep walking forward until I hit into the palace wall. Oh my goodness! It's another way out of the castle. I wonder where the tunnel starts. I go down another street and I go through the palace gates.

"Nicholas! I have been waiting for you!" Someone yells.

* * *

**Kevin's POV **

I walk into the Nobel's meeting room and the arguing falls silent. Everyone bows and I sit down at the head of the table.

"Alright, I have summoned you all here to bring the idea of a schooling system." I start, hoping for the best.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

* * *

Officially back! YAYAYAYAYA!

* * *

Nick's POV

I never heard the voice before. I walk into the gates and I see a girl by the door.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" I ask.

"Of course silly! I'm betrothed to you. I'm Princess Dana of Austria." She says extending her hand.

"I'm sorry you must be mistaken, I was betrothed to Princess Selena of Italy." I explain.

"I won't tell if you won't, you are the most wanted Prince in Europe." She says.

"I'm sorry Princess Dana, but I'm not interested." I tell her calmly.

"But please! My father insists that I marry thee. My father is not someone to reckon with. I would hope that you understand that." She says.

"Princess Dana, King Kevin is not here at the moment, there for I can not let you inside, he is in a council meeting and most likely won't be back for at least 1 full ring. Please remain outside and wait for him." I say going inside feeling slightly guilty.

* * *

Miley's POV

I go back upstairs where I see Demi and Joe talking on Joe's bed. I walk by and I go into my room. I fix my hair and I go down to see the princess. She looks at me with such a beautiful smile.

"Hi Isabella." I say as I pick her up gently.

"Hey look! It's Prince Nicholas's favorite one. Seriously, what does he see in you! You are much too large, you look dirty, you can just barely read and write and you smell like pig dung." They tell me pointing and laughing.

I sit in the rocking chair and I close the door and I start to cry. They are right! I am dirty and I smell bad. I don't even understand what Prince Nicholas sees in me. I'm just a useless servant girl who use to be a chef. Isabella starts to fuss.

"Shh! It is alright Isabella." I say as I start to rock her.

I feel tears falling down my face.

"Miley, are you alright?" Nick asks.

"Just go away! I need some time alone to think." I tell him.

"Miley, it's ok. What's wrong?" I ask her.

"I'm dirty! I can barely read and write! And I smell like Pig Dung!" I tell him.

He pulls me into a hug.

"You are none of those mean things. Who told you that?" He asks as he wipes the tears from my face.

"Some of the other maids." I tell him.

"Well don't believe a thing they say. You are pretty and perfect for me." He says as he kisses me.

"Thanks Nick. That made me feel so much better." I tell him.

"Miley, who was that lady that you went to see today?" He asks me.

Oh crap! I've been caught!

"...Umm Nothing." I lie.

"Miley, don't lie to me. You don't have to lie to me. Who was she?" He asks.

* * *

Joe's POV

"Kevin, great to see you! How did your council go?" I ask.

"It could have gone better. They aren't too happy with the idea, but they are saying they will give it a try." Kevin says.

"That is great news. I do however have something to ask you." I tell him.

"What is it Joseph?" He asks.

"I want to ask Demi's hand in marriage!" I tell him.

"Wait, what did you say?" He says sounding shocked.

"I want to ask Demi's hand in marriage!" I tell him.

"Oh wow. Don't you think that's a bit of an issue at the current time. I just got the Nobles on board with education." He says.

"Kevin! It is my choice! I want to do this! I don't care what the citizens think!" I yell.

"If I do it by myself and put on no blame on you, I don't see the problem!" I tell him.

"Joe! Why can you not wait until a few days after this education issue blows over!" He states.

"Kevin, the only thing that will get the citizens all hyped up and happy is a marriage in the royal family, which if you haven't forgotten is us." I tell him.

"Just wait a few days, I'm not saying No, be grateful of that! If I was Dad, you would be punished for even having feelings for a peasant." He reminds me.

The rein of Dad seems like a long time ago. Our kingdom has expanded and has been much happier ever since Kevin became in power. Our citizens are happier and in result we are making more goods. Which means we are making more money.

* * *

Nick's POV

I know she is lying. You can tell by her face.

"It's ok to tell me, I won't tell anyone." I tell her.

"It was my mother. She managed to escape back into the kingdom. I gave her food all the time when I worked in the kitchen, I put stuff in my apron and when they sent me to the dungeon, I would go out a hole down there. and give her food. I knew that it was outside the palace, but I never got to see the other parts where there are shops." She explains.

"Miley, I have an idea. Please show me this hole." I tell her.

She nervously takes my hand and leads me to the dungeon.

"Don't be nervous. Everything will be fine." I tell her.

She gives me a nervous smile. We get to the hole which is covered by a piece of wood We go through the hole and she leads me to her Mom's little shack made of hay and dirt.

"Go back a little bit." She whispers.

I step back a little bit.

"Mom, come out." She tells her.

This lady walks out very quietly and nervously. She sees me and looks alarmed and tries to run.

"Mom, he is alright. He won't hurt you." Miley says.

"Ma'm I have food for you." I tell her.

She goes next to Miley.

"Is this boy the boy you have been talking about?" Her Mom asks.

"Yes Mom, he is a Prince." Miley explains.

I see a look of alarm go on her face. She immediately bows down.

"There is no need to bow Ma'm. It's alright." I tell her.

She stands up straight.

"Now I want you to come with me. We are going to get you cleaned up and give you a job at the palace, how does that sound? You will get to see Miley as much as you want." I ask her.

Her face lit up and she runs into the shack and gets a few things. They were ribbons, a dress and a few other things. We go into the palace.

"Alright, first I do want to know your name." I tell her.

"Just call me René." She says.

"Alright René here is the bath, please come down the hall and I will show you to your job." I tell her as Miley and I go down the hall.

"Thank you Nick, that means a lot to me." Miley says as she gives me a hug.

"I have to go talk with Kevin for a few minutes, when your mother has finished bathing, show her to Isabella's Room. She will be in charge of taking care of Isabella." I tell her as I leave the room.

"Kevin! Joseph! Just the people I wanted to find." I state.

"Oh good, What news are you going to drop on me?" Kevin asks.

"Well Miley's mom is now a worker here. And number 2 I want to ask Miley's hand in marriage." I tell them.

"What is with everyone and marriage today! I am trying to get the Nobles to like me. I'm going to tell you the same thing I told Joseph. Why can you not wait until a few days after this education issue blows over!" He asks.

"Well I want to show to Miley just how much I love her." I tell him.

"Just wait a few weeks then...Go for it. I am not stopping you." Kevin explains.

"Well it's settled then. I just need to get her a ring." I tell him as I go back to my room.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

* * *

Sorry it's a day late! My internet was down yesterday!

**-Mezareia**

* * *

**A few weeks later.**

**Kevin's POV**

Well things have been running very smoothly. The schools are being built and the Nobles are so happy to be getting a different school than the peasants. I still don't know how this marriage to a peasant thing is going to boil over. Wait a minute, I have an idea.

"Nicholas, Joseph! Come here please." I yell.

They both come down the hallway.

"Yes Kevin, what is it?" They reply.

"I have a way for this to not be so risky to tell the Nobles." I tell them.

"Oh really. Please enlighten me. I have been trying to think of a solution for days now." Nick states.

"You simply say they are nobles from another village. They won't know the difference and you can all get married and live happily ever after and everyone is happy." I explain.

"Well that's a very good point but they do not look or act like the nobles, which is a blessing." Joe and Nick state.

"I mean we could say that they are nobles and when you proclaim their hands in marriage, dress them up for the part. Get them in jewels, with nice hair and good dresses. Now I need to get ready to go see one of the school building sites." I explain.

"Alright, thank you Kevin." Nick says as he goes down the hall.

* * *

**Nick's POV**

"Miley! Just the girl I was looking for. Now I was wondering if you wanted to come outside with me for a little bit. I got something to show you." I tell her. "Ummmmm, just give me some time to get ready." She says.

"You don't need to dress up for where we are going. Just take my hand and follow me." I tell her.

She look at my hand nervously

"Don't be timid, it will be exciting. you will love it." I explain.

She nervously take my hand.

"Where are we going?" She asks.

"That is a secret." I tell her.

I take her hand and I walk her to the ocean side behind the castle.

"Wow. What is this place?" Miley asks.

"It's the ocean. It's where the water comes from. Come in with me. I won't bite." I tell her as I get my feet into the water.

"No! I can't! I can't go in the water! I might fall and get hurt." She says.

"It's fine. I'll keep you safe." I tell her as I take her hand.

She nervously steps onto the sand.

"Take off your shoes, it's much more fun and you don't want your shoes to get wet. The cobbler isn't in until next week." I tell her.

She takes off her shoes and I see a big smile appear on her face.

"It feels different." She says.

"Come sit next to me." I say as I sit on a big rock with my feet still in the water.

"Nick, it's beautiful here." She says with a smile.

I push her hair out of her face. She puts her head on my chest.

"I don't deserve to be with you. You are a prince and I am just a servant girl." She says.

"I love you Miley. You make me happy and you deserve everything in the world. Sit on the sand, I have a lunch that the Kitchen packed for us." I tell her.

She sits with me on the blanket and we eat together. I feel at peace when I'm with her. She is the only girl I ever want. We finish eating and then we sit on the rock again.

She pushes me and i fall into the water. I laugh a bit.

"Oh I'm going to get you." I say as I playfully push her into the water.

She laughs and I can't help but smile. Her laugh is so beautiful.

"I enjoyed that a lot Nick, thank you." She says.

"It was my honour Miley." I say as I give her a kiss.

She deepens the kiss and then we pull away. We go back in the castle hand in hand.

"Nick, get Miley dressed, it is time." Joe says.

"Alright. Miley, go up to Danielle's room and she will get you ready." I tell her.

"Alright." She says as she goes upstairs.

* * *

**Miley's POV**

'Danielle, I was told to come up here and get ready...you look very fancy." I tell her.

"Why thank you. Now it is time for us to get you all dressed up. Come pull this dress on." She says as she pushes me into her changing closet.

I hear Demi's voice and I hear Danielle giving her a dress. I come out and Danielle help me tie up the corset.

"This dress is very fancy. I wonder what it is for?" I ask.

"You will see soon enough. Come here, we have to put some jewels on you as well." She says as she puts on tons of diamonds and rubies.

"Can you please tell me what is going on?" I ask.

"Prince Nicholas has told me that I am not allowed to tell you anything other than that you to look like a Noble women and to tell you that you must act as Noble as possible no matter what he does." Danielle states.

"Well alright." I tell her as she starts to fix my hair.

Demi comes out and Danielle tells her the same thing. She dresses her up in fine jewelry and does her hair in a very fancy way.

"Come come, We have to go to the Throne room." Danielle announces.

I don't know what is coming, but I know I'm very nervous but curious at the same time.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 (FINALE)

* * *

This is coming out a day early, cause I want it to. This is the ending, I hope you enjoy it! Sorry it's taking so long to upload, i have been working on my university applications.

Mezareia

* * *

Miley's POV

I go upstairs and I see Nick is dressed in his nicest clothes and Joe is too. I go over to him and bow.

"What is it my dear?" I ask extending my hand.

"Well I want to announce to you in front of all the peasants something very important." He says.

"Alright, what is it Prince Nicholas?" I ask.

He gets down on one knee.

"Miss Miley Stewart, would you marry me." He asks. I feel my face grow hot.

"Yes." I say as he gives me a kiss.

* * *

Kevin's POV

I see the happiness in Nick's face and I see the peasants and the Nobles don't seem bothered. Thank goodness. I need to keep the nobles in a good mood. They need to be kept in order. I don't want a revolution. I can tell Nick is nervous still. I would be too. I let Miley and Nick move over to the side.

* * *

Demi's POV

If Joe is about to do what I think he is, I'm nervous. What will the peasants think? Why would he choose me. He looks at me and drops down on one knee

"Miss Demitera Lovato, would you marry me?" Joe asks.

* * *

Joe's POV

Demi looks at me and I can tell she is nervous.

"Yes." She says as I get up and she gives me a kiss.

The peasants and the Nobles applaud. I guess we fooled them. Kevin congratulates us and everyone cheers. I am quite glad and relieved. Now it is just time to plan our weddings.

* * *

Kevin's POV

"Kevin! Come here please!" Danielle yells.

"Yes darling." I yell as I head down to the throne room where Danielle was sitting.

"What is it Danielle?" I ask.

"I'm glad you let your brothers do this. That was very brave of you." Danielle explains.

"Thank you Danielle." I tell her giving her a kiss on her cheek.

"Kevin, there is a man here to see you." Natasha says as she bursts in.

"Oh, bring him in." I state.

"With pleasure." She says as she goes to get him.

"Who is it?" Danielle asks.

"I have no idea. You cam stay if you like. I don't want to harm the baby." I tell her.

With that, a man comes in.

"King Kevin, I just wanted you to know that the schools are coming along great. I just wanted to ask you about the fishing crews. Will there be another shipment heading west into the New World for Fish?" He asks.

"Certainly, please find some people who will work to go. It is very important that they will bring back fish." I tell him.

"Thank you. I will be leaving." He says as he leaves.

* * *

A few months later

Joe's wedding

Joe's POV

I am waiting at the royal alter, everything is lavish and grand. All the dresses are the most fancy as possible. I see all the bridesmaids and then I see Demi, her gown is absolutely stunning. She walks down the aisle so elegantly. We get through the ceremony with no problems and we share a beautiful kiss.

* * *

A month later

Nick's POV

It that time again. It's my turn to get married, once I get married, there is no reversing it and Princess Selena will no longer be problem. I see all the bridesmaids and groomsmen, and then I see her. She looked so beautiful. She gets to the alter and I take her hand. We get to the vows when I hear the door open. Please don't be Selena. Please don't be Selena. Sure enough, it was Princess Selena.

"Does anyone object to these two people being wedded in the Holy Royal Name!" The priest states.

"I object to this marriage." Princess Selena yells.

The crowd goes into shock. Oh great!

"This women is a simple servant! She isn't to marry a Prince. He was bethrothed to me, he is to be my husband!" Princess Selena states.

Oh I am in so much trouble. The crowd remains silent.

"I was bethrothed to you, but I am allowed to marry whom ever I please. It is a law here in France. In Italy it is exclusively arranged marriage, but not here. Leave this church now! You are not welcome here." I yell.

She goes to object but the royal guards pull her out.

"Now, is there anyone else who objects to the marriage of these two persons?" The priest asks.

A few nobles whispher among themselves.

"No." The crowd replies.

He does the vows.

"Alright. Prince Nicholas, you may kiss your bride." He says as I give Miley a passionate kiss.

Now you usually hear about the prince rescuing the princess, but I believe it's the other way around. Miley the servant rescued me from having to marry a Royal Pain in My Butt and without Miley, I would have a Royal Pain in My Heart.


End file.
